Wings of Last Impression
by mOnna B
Summary: Yup, another long-drawn Gundam story. What kind of lunatic is behind the scenes? Set after EW, just read and review if it pleases you (PLEASE!) Danx! ^_^
1. Wings of Last Impression 1

Disclaimer: I don't own GW, and I'm getting nothing but a kick and a head ache from this, so there is no need to SUE. Seems like that is what everyone is turning to nowadays. . . 

-----

Wings of Last Impression

The rainbow sky lit works of fire one after the other. Colors of sunset, of dusk, of the desert, of the deep oceans, of rare jewels, of the heavens above seeped their way through the night. Jovial laughter, music, singing, and chaotic joy greeted the ears of Relena Darlian. The woman of twenty absently smoothed her honey brown hair, smiling at those who stared at her and called to her. She nodded rather blindly as her ever-watchful eyes searched for a mop of brown hair, for stern features that in time drove her heart wild with passion. A passion never to be felt by anyone, she thought sadly.

'Heero,' she uttered silently in her mind, the image of his face overflowing her thoughts.

Heero jerked a bit as he walked stiffly through the crowd. His appearance had changed since his fighting days. Now, his hair took on a deep mossy green color, having well-toned muscles, and standing much taller. The ladies that had gathered at the ceremony now stared open-mouthed at Heero. The only thing that stayed the same was his glare and his cold Prussian eyes. As Heero brushed by, the ladies murmured silently amongst themselves, catching their breath and sighing. 'How I let Duo drag me here is beyond me,' he thought grimly as he passed another group of young ladies who repeated the last action of the first group. He stared down at the ridiculous outfit Duo bought and forced him to wear. Heero wore a white tux with a baby blue silk shirt underneath the white vest. Silver cuffs played with the glowing lights. As the night grew on the world, Heero had shed his jacket and unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt, rolling the sleeves up a bit above his elbow.

"Oi, Heero! Over here!" Duo's voice shouted to him amongst the throng of girls.

"Ladies, I want you to meet my best friend, Heero Yuy," Duo said, flashing a forgive-me-they-made-me-ask-or-else grin.

Staring intently at Duo, Heero turned his head towards the closest voice. His eyes traveled upon a girl of nineteen, who hungrily met his gaze. He eyed the girl's heart-shaped face, which was framed elegantly with auburn hair.

"Hi, Heero, my name is Rose. I've heard much about you in the past and the day has finally come that I get to meet the pilot of a Gundam! I mean, besides Duo here. You're really hot," she babbled, drawing a look of annoyance already from Heero. The other girls pouted as Rose intertwined her arms through Heero's, who was about ready to kill Duo for even suggesting to come to the festival in the Cinq Kingdom. Duo drew the other girls' attention away with his charm and smiles, leaving Heero alone with Rose. Rose spoke non-stop and smiled broadly at every girl she passed as she looked adoringly in Heero's eyes. 'She's insufferable,' Heero thought silently, almost welcoming Duo's company to drag him away somewhere. Rose swiveled Heero around as her name was called by a girl friend of hers. She clung on tight to his arm as the other girl eyed Heero. His face was emotionless, his Prussian eyes glazed over, but inside he was formulating an escape from the girl's grasp. Heero saw his chance as his eyes fell upon a familiar face, apparently searching for someone.

Their gazes met in an instant, through all the noise, showers of light and sparks, and the buzz of festivity. It broke as soon as she carefully picked her way through the crowd, being careful to not let a conversation last more than a minute.

'Relena.'

'Heero.'

Relena stood there, her elbow-length satin-gloved hands resting in front of her. Her usually down hair was in a gentle upsweep, loose strands of hair in curls. Relena grew out of the frilly and short dresses to an elegant sleeveless dress, hugging her every curve. Heero surprised himself by prying out of Rose's protesting grasp and offered a hand towards Relena. This also surprised Relena, but she took it anyhow as she saw Rose clinging for dear life to him. She smirked to herself as she heard foot stomping, being lead anywhere by the man that intrigued and beguiled her from the beginning.

"Thank you," the deep soothing voice said besides her.

"No problem, Mister Heero Yuy," she returned.

Heero thought Relena was going to talk on and on like all the other girls, but she kept quiet, a thoughtful expression upon her slender eyebrows. He appreciated the silence Relena offered him, and stared straight ahead. A quiet and secluded spot atop a balcony found the walking pair, sheltering them from all of humanity; except from themselves. "Heero, it's been a while since I last saw-"Heero held up a finger to her lips, silencing her. The touch of soft flesh wrought havoc in Heero's body. He quickly removed the finger and stepped back, hiding in the shadows. Relena stared at him wide-eyed, then offering him a small smile. Heero turned away from Relena, the moon highlighting his back.

"Heero-"

"What is it now, Relena?" he suddenly growled at her.

Relena's eyes went wide, her hands shaking and her body trembling.

"Why must it be this way, Heero? Why can't you for once open up, even if it were just for a sliver of a second? The war is over, in case you haven't noticed! Look at all those beautiful people, celebrating the beginnings of a new future. Why can't you for once be one of them and celebrate in honesty? Why must you deny your human nature?!" Relena yelled, almost surprised that she was pissed more than anything else. A weary sigh escaped her lips as she automatically lifted her hands to her temple, unable to contain her loneliness anymore.

Heero flinched as she sighed, one that he has never heard of this caliber before. He closed his eyes and stood there, unmoving. He could stand the battle, he could stand his enemies; he could stand Duo for an endless amount of time. He has stood against everything that came up against him, but he didn't want to loose her hope and belief in his humanity. Sighing, Heero turned around to find Relena leaning stoically against the wall.

Heero walked quietly towards Relena, gathering her in his arms. She immediately looked up at Heero, holding tight to his form. Heero walked out from the balcony and through the sliding glass door, the plush carpet hushing his footsteps. Placing Relena on the bed, he stood, watching her. Relena pushed herself up and questioned Heero with her eyes. He gently lowered his hands towards her face, his hands hovering above her face. Then her hands went out to trace his face lovingly, something she wished to do for so long. Her fingertips gently brushed against his lips, sending jolts into his body as well as hers.

Relena stopped herself before anything else went further than necessary. Did she really want that passion she felt that drove her all through the course of that terrible war? What is it that I feel now for Heero, Relena asked herself. Heero placed himself on the bed after a while, and she was drawn from her thoughts as she felt his eyes burning into her. They sat silently from across each other, doing their best to acknowledge each other's presence.

"How can I help you, Heero? How can I?" Relena asked herself quietly.

Heero drew closer to her, enclosing Relena in his arms.

"I'm here for you. . . to help. . . as I've done to so many others. . ."

Dawn crept in silently, illuminating the giant bedroom. Heero was already up and about. Relena was still asleep, the sheets wrapped around her. He walked up to her and kissed her forehead gently. Once more, he let his eyes drink in the glow of new sun playing with her delicate features. Before Heero straightened up, he whispered softly in her ears.

"Sorry, Relena."

A lone small tear trailed its way down his cheeks and fell onto Relena's lips. Her lips moved at the new invasion, but she never woke up. Heero turned away and stalked out of the room, never turning back once. He hung his head low as he exited the kingdom, not knowing if he was going to live or going to die the next minute. 'I am still needed elsewhere, Relena, the things I have done and still capable to do are not even close in comparison to what you have achieved. Understand that the paths and approaches I take are not viewed in compassionate regard in your eyes. You deserve someone like yourself. You wouldn't want a killer of millions to accompany you for the rest of your life. I can not hurt you any further. It hurts me.'

~~~~~

I'm sorry-no, I'm not sorry-if the charas are OOCky. Please e-mail if you have any comments or flames.


	2. Wings of Last Impression 2

Disclaimer: I don't own GW, and I'm getting nothing but a kick and a head ache from this, so there is no need to SUE. Seems like that is what everyone is turning to nowadays. . . 

-----

Wings of Last Impression

Part 2

"Miss Darlian! Miss Darlian, please, wait a moment!" an urgent voice called out to her.

Relena smiled at the figure running towards her, pausing in her steps. She waited patiently as the young man who flagged her down catch up to her, out of breath. He grasped at his chest, which was heaving a bit too much.

"Miss Darlian! The other representatives and I were wondering if you would like to celebrate the new treaty. After all, you were the woman who pulled it through," he said, winking at her.

Relena brushed it off as she nodded her consent to their invitation. The man whooped for joy and took her hands into his.

"Alright, Miss Darlian, meet us in the Stardust Complex Hotel. We'll be waiting for you!" and he took off down the same path he ran up towards her.

Relena smiled absently, in particular to no one. With each step she took to her hotel, Relena recounted the past events in her mind. That fateful night when she had delivered Heero from that girl's crazy grasp. She did admit, though, that she would have done the same thing back when she was fifteen, if the opportunity ever presented itself, which didn't at the time. The only real pleasure she had felt in a long time was in Heero's gentle grasp, still leaving invisible imprints on her face undoubtedly. 

When Relena woke up, she didn't see Heero anywhere. Ah, she thought to herself, gone again to fight that battle, Heero? Relena wouldn't set herself up for that treacherous downfall, hoping that somehow he had reclaimed his humanity. Relena let out a little bitter-sweet laugh as she realized it'd take more than one night of pure sleep with her to permeate into Heero's shattered soul and glue it back together. 

As the days turned into weeks, the weeks into months, and months into years, Relena forced herself to forget about Heero. There was no way on earth or in space that she had a way to contact him, but it didn't stop her from whispering his name at night, eyes glinting as bright as the stars, full of hope. The fire that lit her eyes returned little by little as she found a little pleasure in her work for peace. Finally, her routine returned to normal, busy and bustling as usual. She didn't mind the distraction at all, and took in the different people and environments around her.

Relena reached her room, not realizing it. A bellhop was immediately at her side, asking if she had trouble getting into her room. Relena snapped out of her thoughts and smiled at the boy. She shook her head no and thanked the boy for asking. The bellhop smiled back at her. She opened the door and threw her briefcase into the bed, flopping on the big comfy bed. Reluctantly, she got up and took a long hot bath, aromas of roses and lilacs tickling her nose. Feeling her tensed muscles relax, she closed her eyes and sunk deeper into the luxurious tub. Water sloshing and splashing about her body, she remembered the invite she received from Antoine DeBois, another fellow representative of the colonies. He was quite young for someone his age to hold such title, but then again she had to remember her own self.

Sighing, Relena didn't want to leave the serenity her bathtub offered her. She dried herself off, walking around in a big fluffy towel to her closet.

"Hmm," she wondered aloud, "what should I wear to this party?"

It's been a long time since she had the sole pleasure of fussing over herself. Her hands skillfully rustled through the rich materials, stopping on a black satin gown. She wriggled herself into the dress, adjusting the left strap of the dress comfortably on her shoulder. Relena smiled at her reflection, which didn't betray the tiredness of her body, the aching but healing heart, the scars of personal battle. 'No one understands me, no matter how hard they try,' she thought. 'Is this fakeness really worth all the trouble of attaining peace? Of course it is,' she scolded herself. 'Whatever made you think like that, Relena? Think of how hard Father had tried to do what I had done. . . Father.' She didn't know much about her Father, just like she didn't know much about Heero.

Relena went to her jewelry case and fingered the deep sapphire necklace that the Count de Luxembourge had given to her on her twenty-first birthday. It was an overwhelming present, but at much of his insistence of her accepting it, she reluctantly took it. The precious stones reminded her of his eyes. Eyes that dared to show her his true self, to express his confusion, loneliness, trembling love, and innocence. All within a heartbeat, his eyes could shut those out. 

Hastily sighing as she slipped out of her thoughts, the black material smartly exposing her slender legs. The dress was cut to bring out her womanhood, which did such a job. It had only a left strap that hugged her shoulder, that slimmed her waist and then over her hips, flaring out around the knees and ended softly a few inches on the ground. Relena felt as though as if she forgot something important as she stepped out of her hotel room.

That thought flew right out of her head as the elevator doors slid open, revealing her two sturdy bodyguards. Feeling squished between them, they went down the thirty-four floors to the lobby, where her limo was waiting to take her to the dinner. Stares and gasps didn't escape her hearing as she gracefully entered the Stardust Complex Hotel.

"Miss Darlian?" a voice asked her. Relena looked about in minute confusion, her eyes finally resting upon a-handsome, she did have to admit-young man.

"Miss Darlian," he said again, "I was sent to escort you to the party."

"Thank you. . ." Relena trailed off.

"The name is Montel Azukayaru. I am a representative and delegate of colony L1. How are you feeling tonight, Miss Darlian?"

"Please, Mister Azu-"

"Montel, please."

"Alright, then, Montel, I'm fine. Thank you for asking," she said, staring placidly down at her feet.

Walking towards the elevators, she had learned some interesting things about Montel. At her own insistence, she had ordered him to call her Relena instead of the stiff and formal name of Miss Darlian. 'Darlian is for work,' she thought as the elevators went up, 'Relena is for the fun and parties. But do I really find the purpose of fun in these stuffy "parties?"' Her thought was interrupted with a 'ding' from the elevator, which called out their destination. Already, Relena could tell this was going to be a long night. She was lead to the double oak doors, which Montel pushed open. It was dark in there, mysteriously quiet.

"I thought-" Relena began as she turned towards Montel. Montel smiled at her, placing his hands upon hers in a reassured way.

"SURPRISE!!!!!" Relena turned again towards the door, her mouth hanging open and eyes wide. The lights were turned on now, revealing a birthday adorned room, with the words HAPPY 23rd BIRTHDAY!

Relena buried her face in her hands, shaking. Montel gently guided her through the door, into the crowd that anxiously waited for her arrival.

"I can't believe I forgot my own birthday was today!" she sniffled as Hilde came up with Duo behind her.

"Oh, Relena, stop that sniffling! It's a time to celebrate for crying out loud," Hilde said as she hugged Relena tightly.

"My turn, my turn," Duo said, showering her with many of his radiant smiles. "OWW!" Duo protested as Hilde pinched him playfully.

Nonetheless, it didn't stop Duo from hugging Relena tightly to him and saying a few rash comments. Relena blushed mildly as Hilde scolded Duo. Duo, seeing another fellow pilot, took this chance to find cover. Hilde dismissed him as she stood there, talking with Relena.

"Isn't he cute?" Hilde asked.

"Who?"

"Montel!" Hilde hissed in her ears, her hands grabbing onto Relena's.

"I suppose he is quite the looker," Relena mumbled.

"You have got to get over him. Look, I know it's hard. But you're making yourself unhealthy with all this business and thinking. Please consider this chance, Relena. If not for yourself, then for your friends who are constantly worried about you. Alright?"

"You know I'll try, honestly, I will, Hilde. Thank you," Relena said. Hilde released Relena's hands as Montel walked up to them.

"Girl talk, I can safely presume," Montel said with a sly wink.

"I'll leave you two to talk. I think I hear Duo calling my name!" and with that, Hilde excused herself and bounced to Duo.

"So, Relena, you are twenty-three. You do not look a day over eighteen," Montel said, smiling at her.

"It isn't necessary to say such empty words to someone as I, Mister Azukayaru," Relena addressed him coldly.

"Relena!"

The calling of her name had interrupted what Montel was going to say to her. A familiar voice shouted to her through the crowd. Platinum-blond hair was followed by a crop of dark blue-ebony hair.

"Relena! Sister! It's been a bit too long since I last saw you!" Milliardo Peacecraft said, giving his sister the biggest bear hug.

He lifted her off the ground, and eventually put her back down as she protested that she was a grown woman now. Noin smiled and laughed, being trailed after their son, Zeshyn. He looked up at Relena with huge icy blue eyes, finally crinkling his nose and squeaking out a 'Hello.'

Relena laughed and scooped up the little boy of three into her arms. 

"He's grown up since the last time I saw him!" Relena exclaimed, kissing Zeshyn on the tip of his nose. 

Zeshyn let out a laugh as he clapped his hands together. 

"Pwetty Auntie Lena," Zeshyn said before Relena put him down. 

"Your nephew has a good eye," Montel interrupted. 

"Oh, Milliardo and Noin, please meet Montel Azukayaru. He was kind enough to escort me to this little surprise bash," Relena said, nodding her head gracefully in Montel's direction. "The pleasure is all mine, Mr. And Mrs. Peacecraft," Montel said, bowing. The orchestra started up and began playing the Waltz. 'An age-old melody that still haunts my past since the first day I-NO! I can't think about him. He's happy somewhere, and he's telling me to be happy too.' And with that drive in her mind to forget everything that he was, she accepted Montel's invitation to dance. The simple dance was meant alone for her, for they were the only couple on the floor. Getting into the steps, Relena threw all her grace into Montel's rhythm.

Somehow, Relena ended up in Montel's arms, which were squeezing her tight and holding onto her securely. Finding the position a bit awkward, Relena straightened up with a brush of crimson across her cheeks. The room exploded into hoots and hollering, the men whistling and shouting. Relena looked at Montel, who stared straight back at her. They both took a bow to the crowd.

Hanging back in the shadows, a pair of Prussian blue eyes focused their attention on a certain young lady in the room. She stood there to his pride, to his emotions. He wanted to caress her slender arms, wrap himself up in her essence, to feel the forgotten warmth she always emitted. He shook his head violently, knowing that he'd only end up hurting her and himself.

"Oi, you're not as quiet as you think you are," an American voice said behind him softly. Heero didn't flinch at the familiar voice; instead, he kept his gaze upon Relena.

"Still the same old Heero Yuy, ne? Come on man, why don't you just tell her? Sometimes you're worse than Justice Boy over there," Duo said, waving a hand towards a Chinese man who watched amusedly at Relena. Duo smiled as Sally came up to the man and yanked him on the floor, watching Wufei stumble through the dance at first but then blowing everyone away the next minute.

"Hn."

"Heero, If you really want her, go after her. Standing in the shadows can definitely do nothing for you. I see a couple of guys eyeing her everyday, Heero. If you had half a brain, you'd know to sweep the lady off her feet and ride off into the sunset before anybody else gets the chance," Duo said persistently.

"What much do you know about fairytales, Duo?"

"I-"

"To my knowledge, you know nothing much. A fairytale of "riding into the sunset" happens when two people find content with each other. And mostly, it can only occur when each person feels that they are worthy of such a relationship. Do you know much of me? What else do you know about me, Duo, that makes me so worthy for someone as Relena Darlian?" Heero asked with an edge in his voice.

For once, Duo was at a loss. Heero had strangely made a point. "Good luck and good-bye," Duo said as he sighed, returning to the melee of the party. 'How heartbroken Relena would be if she ever found out Heero was here at her party and didn't even know it! But heck, I value my life, so I ain't gonna say anything.' With that in mind, he swept Hilde off her feet and joined Wufei and Sally and the others on the floor. 

~~~~~

I'm sorry-no, I'm not sorry-if the charas are OOCky. Please e-mail if you have any comments or flames.


	3. Wings of Last Impression 3

Disclaimer: I don't own GW, and I'm getting nothing but a kick and a head ache from this, so there is no need to SUE. Seems like that is what everyone is turning to nowadays. . . 

-----

Wings of Last Impression

Part 3

Relena retreated towards the closest table, Montel escorting her. 

"Excuse me, Montel," Relena choked out, and walked briskly towards the bathroom. "Relena!" Montel tried to pursue after her, but in his mind, he knew to let her go. 

He sighed and turned his attention on the party, wondering what had happened to Relena. 

Unknown to herself, Relena brushed past Heero. Heero was sorely tempted to grab her hand, but he caught himself and fought the urge not to go after her. Relena pushed the door of the women's room open and went to the mirror. The tiredness in her eyes betrayed the smiling lines of her laughter. Her fingers traced the tired lines of her face. I'm not what I used to be at these kinds of functions. 

"Relena!" the voice said, running towards Relena. 

"Catherine, hi!" Relena said. 

"Relena, I know something's bothering you. Please, tell me what it is!" Catherine insisted. 

"Really, Catherine, I'm fine," Relena said. 

"That's bullshit, Relena. Don't make me get the others in here! I'm serious, tell me what's a miss," Catherine said, hugging Relena. 

"I don't deserve friends like you, Catherine. I'm lying to myself, and eventually somehow I'll be lying to all of you. You guys have been through hell with me and had enough strength to see me struggle to peace. But there's so many things depending upon me! I have no problem with that. I work well under tense and stressful situations," Relena sighed. 

"Thus the result of not enough sleep and really beyond PMS mood swings," Catherine said, lighting up Relena's eyes a bit. 

"And also. . . and also. . ." Relena struggled to say his name, but choked and swallowed her tears. 

"Yes, and Heero Yuy is not making it any easier," Catherine finished for her. 

"How-" 

"Please, Relena, do not ask me the age old question of how I knew. Damn it, Relena, I'm a woman also. I can see it in your eyes, the longing of Heero Yuy. I don't want to feed you all the bull crap everybody else tells you; to forget him, to move on. You do what you feel is right in your heart. Even if it's making you miserable beyond hell. We're here to give you advice and suggestions. But we're not the ones to force those ideas down your throat. It's your right and your option to do as you will. Relena, take care of yourself at least. I don't want to see you moping this way forever," Catherine said, squeezing Relena's hand. 

With that, Catherine left Relena alone in the bathroom. 'She's right,' Relena thought to herself, 'it's time to follow my own path. Forget what everybody else has to say. It's my life that I'm going to destroy, and nobody else has a say in it as long as I'm alive.' With that, Relena smoothed her hair and her dress, making sure that her eyes didn't appear to have cried. Sighing resolutely, she opened the door and walked back to the party. 

~~~~~ 

Relena caught her breath and thrust upwards. She was holding tight onto flesh, hot flesh. The toxic of wine drained her mind empty. Replacing the feelings of loneliness was the feeling of blissful paradise. The person she was holding onto so tightly climaxed within her, sending shivers up and down her body, making her thrust upwards again. 'What am I doing?' Relena thought wildly. A hungry mouth clamped down over hers, his tongue exploring and exploiting her mouth in a vicious way. 'This can not be Heero!' she thought as her body responded to the man on top of her. The wine took effect as everything blurred her vision. 

~~~~~ 

The rain poured and pounded on the desolate figure walking away from the lavish Stardust Complex Hotel. His hands were thrust deeply into his pockets, ignoring the pelting of the rain upon his back. 

'She's found someone to comfort her as I never will. Then why can't I be happy for you, Relena?!' Heero flinched as he saw the memories of Relena dancing seductively in another man's arms. She laughed and gave him her smiles that Heero saw on their night so long ago. It tore violently at his heart, and his jealousy and hatred led him astray from the party. 

Suddenly, Heero ran forward, pushing against people who stared at him with shock. He dodged cars and shouting angry drivers. He jumped over park benches and ran on top of cars. He took off his jacket and threw it aside. He ran until he felt no one near him, he ran until her voice, her laughter, and her sparkling eyes swam ruthlessly in his head. It overpowered his own senses and he stopped. 

He stood in the middle of a forest; the foliage being lit by the cackling thunder that seemed to mock him. Putting his hands to his head and grabbing his hair, he let out a blood-curling scream and dropped to the ground, laughing insanely. A mixture of rain and his own tears covered his twisted face. 

~~~~~

'Heero.' 

Relena woke with a start, her eyes fluttering open. It was still dark out, and a nasty storm scraped at the windows. She felt a warm body next to her shift, and she smiled fondly as she turned to get more warmth from that body. Relena muffled her scream as the thunder lit up her companion's face. It was the face of Montel. Relena felt sick to her stomach, and she bit her lips fiercely to not cry. It didn't help, for the tears came on end. 

'How could I do this to myself? I've betrayed myself.' She forced herself to fall back asleep, sliding to the other side of the bed. Through the course of new morning, her body moved itself to the heat and warmth that she sorely needed. A soft press of the lips to her forehead woke Relena up. 'All just a nightmare,' Relena thought as she yawned. Relena nearly screamed again as Montel's face hovered above hers. Immediately, she scrambled up, gathering the sheets amongst her body. Her face was beet red from her commotion. 

"Morning," Montel said. 

"Wh-where am I? What am I doing here?" Relena asked, trying to control her terror and sickness. 

"Do you not remember, Princess? You rushed off to the bathroom and came back out a different woman. A very seductive, beautiful woman," Montel said, getting up, "It's amazing how much four glasses of wine opens your eyes to endless possibilities, Relena." 

"Four glasses of wine?!" Relena sputtered. Montel let out a throaty laugh, coming back to Relena and pecked her cheek. 

"It was so sweet of you to call me your hero, too," Montel said, walking to the bathroom. 'Gahhhhh. . .' Relena thought, making a face. Relena quickly got out of the bed and found her dress, slipped it on and without a second thought, bolted through the door. 

"What have I subjected myself to?" Relena asked herself while walking through the plush hallways. Relena got on the elevator and headed straight to the lobby. "Could you please come and pick me up, Pagan?" Relena asked as she looked about nervously, yanking on the phone chord. 

"Please, hurry, now Pagan!" With that, Relena slammed the phone down and walked out of the hotel. She shivered as the wind picked up its pace. Relena blamed herself for being so irresponsible at the party as she waited for Pagan. Relena looked about her in confusion and paranoid as the noises got louder and louder in her head. She gripped the side of her head, squeezing her eyes tightly shut. 

Suddenly, a hand placed itself on her arms, shaking her. Relena nearly let out a scream as she opened her eyes. She stared into the black eyes of her chauffeur, Pagan. 

"Pagan, you're here," she said with the utmost relief. 

Pagan gently escorted Relena to the open car and shut it tight. He sighed as he slid into the driver's seat, looking at Relena every now and then through the rear-view mirror. Something had happened to her, and it pained him to see his Princess like this. She was never that down before, nor lost or confused, Pagan thought as he pulled into traffic. Arriving almost an hour later at the hotel, Relena woke from her nap in the car. 

Groggily, she dragged her half-awake body to her room. She tore the dress off and rushed into the bathroom, splashing her face with ice-cold water before she let her aching body relax under the steamy hot water. Relena closed her eyes and sunk further into the bathtub, drifting off to sleep as Heero's eyes pierced through hers. 

Relena woke with a start as the door to her room was being knocked upon. Relena realized where she was at and grabbed the nearest towel. She wrapped it hurriedly around her body as the pounding became more. Without the bother of peering through the eyehole, Relena opened the door and a chattering Duo came walking through. 

"Hey, Relena, Hildey wanted me to stop by and see how you're doin' before Hildey herself went to see you. Boy, you sure did stir a commotion at the party with that guy Hildey sent for you. How are you this afternoon anyhow?" Duo asked, oblivious of the scene before his eyes. He opened his amethyst eyes slowly as he heard no response. 

"Afternoon?" Relena croaked. 

"WHOA!" Duo said as he finally noticed what Relena was in. 

Relena blushed from head to foot and rushed to the bathroom. A few minutes passed by as Relena armed herself in a robe. 

"Much better," Relena said. 

Duo's eyes were as round as saucers and his mouth hung opened. He blinked a few times, a little blush scurrying across his cheeks. 

"Uh. . . sorry about that, Relena," Duo said, unsure about the last comment. 

"It's okay. Duo?" 

"Yeah?" 

"What exactly did I do at the party?" 

"You mean, you don't remember anything?" 

"Obviously not, Duo, that's why I'm asking you!" 

"Oh. Well, you just came out of the ladies room with this enchanting smile plastered all over your face. That guy-" 

"Montel." 

"Yeah, yeah. Montel went up to you and offered you a glass of wine. About thirty minutes later you were downing your third glass. Damn, Relena, you were the light of the party, honestly! Gotta get you drinkin' more," Duo said with a wink. 

"Grr. What time did I leave the party?" 

"I'm thinking around two. Montel took your hand and lead you away, saying that you wanted show him something. Hey, Relena, it's your own business, so we blessed you with hugs and that's about all." 

"Oh," Relena said, sitting softly on the edge of her bed. 

"Is something wrong, Relena? If that Montel did something to you, Shinigami's gonna come out and show him a thing or two," Duo said, seriousness taking over in his voice. Relena smiled slightly at this and shook her head gently. 

"No, Duo, nothing happened. Everything's fine. . . thank you for being concerned," Relena said. 

Duo stood there, watching Relena closely. Something did happen, but he wasn't about to grill the woman for information that wasn't any of his business. 

"Alright, Relena, good to see you again. Hildey's gonna be here in a while. I'll see you later, okay?" 

"Okay, Duo, thanks again for stopping by," Relena said, following Duo to her door. 

He stepped out and saluted her, giving her one of his lop-sided grins. Relena leaned against the door, ignoring the angry protest from her stomach. She crawled into the bed and curled up with a pillow, sleep taking over her eyes. Lapsing out of a dream, Relena bolted right up as there was a knocking on her door. Relena threw her legs to the side, blinking. 

'I wonder if it's Duo again.' This time, Relena took the liberty to look through the eyehole. "Hildey!" Relena unlocked the door and the petit woman greeted her with a hug. 

"Relena! Did Duo stop by as I asked him to? If he didn't, he's gonna pay with his dinner tonight," Hildey said, making a face. 

Relena laughed and locked the door behind her.

"Something to drink?" Relena asked.

"No, I'm fine."

"Duo did stop by, by the way," Relena said, sitting on the bed.

"Good," Hilde acknowledged. "So, what did you and Montel do after you left the party?" There was a silence that followed after the question. Hilde looked at Relena expectantly, waiting for her answer.

"I-I don't remember even half of last night," Relena whispered.

"Wha?!?" Relena went on to explain what had happened the night before, explaining all her thoughts and bits and pieces of what she tried to vaguely remember. Relena finished, her head down. No sound came out of Hilde, except for a hissing noise.

"That bastard! Taking advantage of you like that! I'm so sorry, Relena! I shouldn't have sent him to escort you at all! I thought he looked like a nice fellow. . . you know, ones to not pull stupid stunts like that," Hilde said, regret in her voice.

"Hilde," Relena said after a while, "don't worry about it. What happened, happened. I can't alter it now, so I might as well face it."

"I suppose you are right. What would happen anyway if I sent Duo to kill him?" Hilde asked.

"I don't know, Hilde, I don't know," Relena said, ending it with a little laugh. 

~~~~~

I'm sorry-no, I'm not sorry-if the charas are OOCky. Please e-mail if you have any comments or flames.


	4. Wings of Last Impression 4

Disclaimer: I don't own GW, and I'm getting nothing but a kick and a head ache from this, so there is no need to SUE. Seems like that is what everyone is turning to nowadays. . . 

-----

Wings of Last Impression

Part 4

"Relena!"

Relena looked up at the voice that called her.

A man greeted her sight, bearing in his arms a white teddy bear, the biggest box of chocolates she's ever seen, and a dozen yellow flowers. He walked to her, grinning like mad. He reached her desk, placing the items down. Relena grinned and got up, walking around the desk. The man embraced her, kissing her neck softly. He put her down and held Relena tight. 

"Happy Valentine's Day, Relena," he said. 

"Yes, Montel, Happy Valentine's Day," she said as she closed her eyes. They stayed that way for a few minutes, and his voice broke the silence. 

"I must go. The delegates (more or less old farts) of Colony L1 are having yet another endless meeting. But I promise to be there at seven, alright?" 

"Okay, Montel, I'll be waiting for you," she said, sighing as Montel released her and kissed her cheek. 

He blew a kiss to her before he closed the door and walked away. Relena sat herself behind her desk and closed her eyes. It's been two years since that night with her and Montel. Hilde eventually forgave him for his behavior, and Montel began to grow on her. Through trips to space and the earth, they found whatever time necessary to see each other. 

As the months passed, she found herself liking Montel. He was sweet, courteous, and had a strong head. But Relena never gave up that small spot in her heart, one which she reserved for her first love, Heero Yuy. Her thoughts were interrupted by her secretary. 

"Yes, Gale?" 

"A young man wants to talk to you, Miss Darlian," she said. 

"Fine, put him on." 

Relena sighed as she saw the jubilant face of Duo pop onto her screen. 

"Hey, Relena!" Duo said, smiling broadly at her. 

"Hi, Duo, to what pleasure do I owe of this visit from Shinigami?" 

"Heh, heh, heh. . . Anyhow, Relena, I've got some news for you." 

"Yes?" she asked anxiously, the word caught in her throat. 

Duo's face became sober very quickly, and it alarmed the hell out of Relena.

"I'm sorry for not telling you this earlier, but two years ago at your birthday party. . . Heero showed up. It was like he came from out of nowhere. But I caught him standing there, watching you-" 

"Why didn't you inform me?!" Relena nearly raised her voice at the wincing face of Duo. "See! That's why I didn't want to tell you!!" Duo said hysterically, putting his hands up. Relena fell silent. 

"I'm sorry, Duo," she said. 

"It's okay, I sorta figured that's how you would react. Anyhow, I've been keepin' tabs of his whereabouts since, and I haven't heard anything from him in the past year and a half. You heard about that big explosion on the MO colony near L4, right? It turned out to be Heero's doing, and some who witnessed it proclaimed they never saw him get up from the rubbles. . ." "And?" 

"-and just last night, this stranger showed up at my shop. It was dark out, but I recognized his voice. His hair; those intense eyes. But then something struck me strange as I looked into his eyes. They looked lost! Lost and confused! Boy, I tell you, I never in all my days seen that look in Heero-" 

"Heero. . ." 

"Yeah, Heero!! He was working for some big shot metal corporation, and he didn't recognize me! How could no one recognize this handsome face of mine? After all that time, I thought-" 

"Duo," Relena said sternly. 

"Right, right, sorry. So once I recognized the guy, I went up to him and I said, "Hey, Heero man, where you been?" And you know what he did? He looked at me blankly as if I was crazy or something, and he said, "Do I know you?" I was like, "Shit! You don't remember who you are?" He shook his head, signed for the parts, and left with them. He never glanced back, not once! I stood there for a long time, wondering what I was gonna do. I looked down on the paper he signed. He signed it not Heero Yuy, but Odin Lowe, Jr. . ." 

Relena's face paled and she caught her breath. Does this mean. . . does this really mean. . . 

"Yeah, Relena, it does mean that he's had amnesia for a while now," Duo said with a heavy sigh, reading her exact thoughts. 

"Seems like it's his turn to contract that stupid "disease." 

Relena's knuckles were turning white from gripping the chair so tightly. Heero, now I know where Heero's at. But it's useless! He doesn't remember a thing from his past! He wouldn't remember me! 

"Duo," Relena said after a while, "I'll be out there in a few hours, alright? Would it be possible for you guys to. . . let me stay with you for a while?" 

Duo's eyes widened, and he crossed his arms with a slight smile twitching at his lips.

"Sure, sure, I'll be waiting for you, okay?" 

"Alright. Thank you so much, Duo. . ." "No problem!" and with that, he signed off, leaving the screen to be fuzzy. 

"Gale!" 

"Yes, Miss Darlian?" 

"Please book a flight for me on the private shuttle to Colony L2. I think I'm going to attempt a vacation." 

Gale's face was startled with confusion, for Relena had never requested anything of this from her. 

"Of course, Miss, right away," Gale said hurriedly as she saw the agitation upon Relena's face. 

~~~~~

The shuttle came to a slow halt as Relena peered out of the windows. There she saw standing was Duo, his face plastered to the window. He made a funny face as he saw Relena and she stifled a laugh as the man in the next aisle gawked at Duo. Boarding off the shuttle and grabbing her bags, she met up with Duo. 

"Hey, Princess, welcome to Colony L2," Duo said as he grabbed for the largest bag. 

"It's not like I haven't been here before, Duo," Relena said, smiling. 

"Hey, I always wanted to say that, you know," Duo replied as he led Relena outside of the station and into his van. They drove in silence to Duo's house, for there will be much talk later. 

"Welcome to my humble abode," Duo said proudly as they stepped out of the van. "Ahem," a female voice cleared her throat. 

"Oh, heh heh, I mean, Hilde's and my abode," Duo said, placing a hand behind his head as he laughed his way out of the situation. 

He dutifully took her bags from the back of the van and briskly walked up to their house as Hilde stood and watched his every move. She then turned around as Duo's back disappeared into the shadows. 

"Long time no see," Hilde said, hugging Relena. 

"Yeah, I know!" 

"Well, so how are you and Montel? Doing good right?" Hilde asked, leading Relena into the house and into the living room. Relena looked about in awe, for though their house was simple and the furniture simple, the house looked lavishly harmonized. 

"Wow, Hilde, this place looks great!" Relena said, sitting herself on an antique claw sofa. "Thanks, at least I get some credit for it," Hilde said, a playful scowl upon her face as Duo walked into the living room. Duo turned on his heels and walked out with a blank expression on his face, whistling. 

"Montel and I are just fine. I'm supposed to have dinner with him at seven tonight. He's on Colony L1 right now, on business. So I guess my coming here shortened the meeting halfway," Relena said. 

"That's good. He better behave himself or else-" 

"Yes, yes, Hilde, I know," Relena said, smiling. 

Hilde's face stopped smiling and looked intently upon Relena. 

"Is something wrong, Hilde?" Relena asked, concern in her voice. 

"You know about Heero, right? How he came here. . . with no idea as to who Duo and I were. And Duo's his closest pal, if he'd acknowledge it! I just can't get over it, Relena! This isn't the Heero I know. . ." Hilde trailed off. 

"Please, Hilde, at any cost, I must talk to him," Relena said, looking away into the window. Hilde remained quiet, perking up when Duo stuck his head into the living room. "Hungry?" Duo asked. 

"Sure, why not?" Relena said, getting up to follow Duo. 

Hilde sighed and followed after. Already seated at the table, Relena smiled and giggled through mouthfuls of what looked like a sandwich, chips, and milk. Duo sat across from her, making faces while telling jokes, using his hands also to demonstrate. Hilde rolled her eyes as she sneaked up on Duo, who was talking loudly and his braid moving about. Hilde was about ready to put her arms around him when he pivoted in his chair and grabbed Hilde by the waist, holding her tight and plunked her right on his lap. 

Hilde's face blushed furiously as she tried to maintain a stern face. Duo's laugh penetrated through the room. Relena stopped eating and was now holding on to her sides. Hilde looked around, realizing that Relena was still there. The blush on her face increased more with laughter squeezed out by Relena. 

"Oh, Hilde!" Relena gasped, "you should've seen your face!" 

Relena tried to stop laughing as Hilde threw her a signature Heero Yuy death glare. "Enough!" Hilde shouted, forcing Duo's arms from around her. 

Duo grinned at Hilde, and began snickering. The noise died down as soon as a knocking was heard upon their door. 

"I'll get it," Relena said, folding her napkin and scooting her chair back. 

She padded down the hallway, the walls of it dominated by Duo's picture flashing a smile and a victory sign. Relena shook her head with a small smile upon her lips. She unlocked the door and opened it, blinded by the sun. She could make an outline of spiky hair, lean arms and legs, and. . . 

'Those eyes!' Relena said to herself. 

~~~~~

I'm sorry-no, I'm not sorry-if the charas are OOCky. Please e-mail if you have any comments or flames.


	5. Wings of Last Impression 5

Disclaimer: I don't own GW, and I'm getting nothing but a kick and a head ache from this, so there is no need to SUE. Seems like that is what everyone is turning to nowadays. . . 

-----

Wings of Last Impression

Part 5

"Heero," she quietly uttered. 

"This is the same yard owned by Duo Maxwell, right?" his voice cut across her thoughts. "Yes, it is," Relena said, looking into the orbs of confusion. 

"I was wondering if anyone was home since no one was in the yard," Heero said, staring down at her. 

"Right, I'll get Duo out there soon, sorry," Relena said, turning away to hide the brimming eyes. 

Heero stood there for a moment as the door shut in his face. Did he know this woman? He shook his head, and walked down the steps towards the backyard. Relena let out a huge sigh as she walked back to the kitchen, seeing Hilde feeding Duo. She smiled a bit and cleared her throat. The two looked at her and smiled sheepishly. 

"You have a customer waiting for you in the backyard, Duo," Relena said, sitting down at the table. 

"Okay, back to business, I suppose," Duo said, winking at the two ladies. 

Hilde patted Duo playfully as he walked past her and through the door, getting up herself. 

"Hey, Relena, I'm gonna go shop for some food. Would you like to come along?"

"No, thanks, Hilde, I'll just lay low for now," Relena said, her mind occupied by the earlier event. 

"Alright, if you say so. Do you want anything in particular? After all, you are staying here with us," Hilde said, rummaging in the fridge. 

"I haven't had any turtles for a while, if it isn't any trouble to you, Hilde," Relena said. "Turtles?!" 

Relena had to laugh at this, "Yes, turtles. No, not the live ones that kick and snap, but it's a chocolate confection, very good, I might add. I'll pay you back for it once you get back," she said. 

"No, no need. I'll do my very best in obtaining your turtles, Miss Relena," Hilde said teasingly. 

Relena smiled as Hilde walked through the door, leaving her alone. Suddenly, the vidcom on the wall crackled and hissed. Duo's face appeared as his eyes searched for Hilde. "Hilde!" Duo nearly shouted. 

"GAH!!" Relena yelled, startled out of her mind. 

"DUO!! Must you be so loud? Nearly scared me half to death!" 

"Sorry, Relena. Where's Hilde?" 

"She went to the store a few minutes ago to buy some food," Relena said. 

"Oh," Duo said, biting his lower lip, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Could you do me a favor, Relena?" 

"What is it?" 

"I need you to get me the auto-form that's in my office. . . I sorta forgot it as I saw who the customer was," Duo said.

"Typical," Relena said under her breath. 

"Hey, I heard that!" 

"Hehe, sorry, Duo. Sure, I'll be there in a few," Relena said, biting into the last of her sandwich. 

"Okay, thanks a lot, Relena!" Relena sighed, not sure what she would find in Duo's office. 

She thought it'd be way too messy beyond recognition, but she was surprised as she stepped into a little room titled "Duo Maxwell-Yard Shipper & Salvager." More like Duo Maxwell-A-Class Nutcase. She snickered as she made her way through the very clean and very organized office. She glanced briefly at the photos on his desk and grabbed the gray metal clipboard. She held it to her chest as she opened the door to the back yard. Relena saw Duo's black clad figure nearly at the end of the yard. 

There standing beside him was Heero, or rather, Odin Lowe, Jr., Relena thought bitterly. Fighting the urge to fling the board down and running back into the house, she forced herself forward towards Duo. 

"Relena, over here!" Duo shouted and waved a hand. 

Relena cringed as Heero turned around, his Prussian eyes shooting through her. Step by step, she reached them. Relena stood there while the two talked about mecha parts. Relena soon grew tired of it as she cleared her throat. Duo looked at her blankly, then placing one hand over his head. 

"Sorry, forgot about the form-" Duo's watch beeped and showed the image of another man, older than him with graying hair. 

Duo spoke heatedly into his watch before he turned to the two, who were watching him. Duo took Relena by the arm, walking away a few feet from Heero. 

"The big man just asked to see me, and I can't refuse to see him. So could you wrap up this transaction? Please, Relena!! I don't wanna leave this undone. . . and I know it'll kill you inside. . ." 

"Duo, you talk too much," Relena said as Duo explained to her what to do. 

She sighed and stalked towards Heero. 

"Th~anks!" Duo sang out, rushing into the house. 

Here goes nothing, Relena thought. 

"Sorry for that, Duo was called away on some important business. Anyhow, just sign here and I'll check the credits. Then you'll receive a statement as soon as you reach your destination," Relena said in her delegate voice. 

Heero just stared at her, wondering why his heart was contracting at an abnormal rate. He began seeing doubles of everything, and the yard suddenly began to spin around him. 

"He-Odin," Relena said after seeing his face, "is everything alright?" 

"Y-Yeah," Heero said, his chest heaving. 

"Alright, if you say so," Relena said, handing him the clipboard. 

For that lone second, their hands met and brushed each other lightly. 'I-I know that touch. . .' Heero thought as he clasped the board with his right hand, falling forward. 

"Heero!" Relena shouted, her arms shooting forward to support the man falling before her. 

The staggering weight of Heero forced Relena on her knees as he slumped forward, his arms thrown carelessly over her shoulders. His body was shaking and breaking out with sweat as Relena buried her face in Heero's hair. She cradled his head and rocked back and forth. "Relena! Duo!" Hilde's voice rang through the house. "I forgot my credit book-" "HILDE~!!!!" Relena shouted as loud as she could. Hilde followed Relena's voice outside and gasped at what her eyes saw. 

Without a second thought, Hilde ran to where Relena and Heero were. 

"What happened?" 

"I don't know. One minute I was handing him the auto-form to sign. . . the next. . . he collapsed," Relena said. 

"Let's try and get him into the house, then we'll call a doctor," Hilde said, taking Heero's right arm and flung it across her shoulders. 

A few minutes later, the two women slowly made their way towards the house. Many minutes later, they placed Heero on the sofa, Hilde running out to retrieve a blanket. She put it over him as soon as she got back. 

"Watch him, and holler if anything changes!" Hilde said, running into the kitchen to call a doctor, no doubt. Relena sat close to Heero, her eyes taking his fragile form in. She reached for his hand, but pulled back by fright. Heero groaned in his sleep, still shivering. 

"Heero," Relena whispered quietly. 

Again, Relena's hand advanced forward, clasping his hand shakily. Heero's breathing calmed down a bit, and Relena led her hand and his to her face, crying silently again. 'What happened to you, Heero?' In all her years of knowing Heero, this has never happened! Heero was the strong one, always the one to lead, always the one with the soft touch. Relena closed her eyes. 

'What's happened to me?' Heero thought silently in his mind. He found himself walking in a dead forest, fog swirling and swallowing his legs. Heero looked about him warily, and came across a man of thirty or forty. The man walked towards him, his eyes staring straight ahead. "Son, you must do as you are told," the man said, "it's important we finish this mission! Understood!?" 

Heero thought wildly to himself, "What mission?" He pushed the man away and kept walking ahead. 

"Are you lost, mister?" a girl's voice asked him. Heero whirled around to face a young girl in a white dress, holding a leash and a yellow flower. 

"Are you lost, mister? I'm not, I'm here with my dog, Mary," she said. 

"I've been lost since I was born," Heero heard a familiar voice say. 

"Here," the little girl said, placing the yellow flower in his hands and being dragged away by her dog. 

'AHHH! I know her, also!! What's this supposed to mean?!" he shouted mentally and the mist and forest faded into blackness. Heero felt his sides burn with pain, and closed his eyes tightly. He opened them again, only to stare into the wondering blue eyes of a beautiful girl. 

"The ambulance will be here soon," she said. He struggled out of her arms and raced up, his hands covering his face. 

'Why am I doing this?' he thought as he stared at the bewildered girl. 'She couldn't be more than fifteen.' The ocean view and sand spun around him, forcing him to clutch his head. He bent his body under the agony and pain. 

"Heeeeeeeeeero," a voice shouted to him over and over. "Come and get me!" 

Heero woke with a start, sweat beads on his forehead. 'A nightmare,' he thought, breathing heavily. Something warm held onto his hand, and he looked at the one holding his hand. 'It's the same face I dreamt about,' Heero thought. 'I know that touch from somewhere.' He clenched his teeth as he forced himself to remember. 

"Remember what?!" Heero said angrily, startling Relena from her nap. 

"You're awake!" Relena said. She noticed that she was holding his hand, and let go hastily as she blushed. 

Heero looked at his hand that she held, and wondered why he felt the way he did when she let go. Heero looked into Relena's eyes, startled at the pools of emotions he saw. The front door slammed shut as shuffling feet raced towards them. An elderly man with a white coat and a black handbag was accompanied by Hilde. Relena quickly got up and removed the chair, letting the doctor do his job. Hilde and Relena retreated to the kitchen as they heard the protests from Heero. Hilde busied herself by making some hot chocolate. 

"Would you like some?" Hilde asked as soon as she was finished. 

"Yeah," Relena said absently. 

"What happened between you and Heero?" Hilde asked as she set her cup down. 

"It was as if my touch poisoned him," Relena said, remembering the fallen face. 

"What do you mean?" 

"As I handed Heero-I mean Odin-the board to sign, our hands met. . . and he collapsed." 

"You're not blaming this on yourself, are you?!" 

"NO! I'm not! But I'm just wondering what had happened to him the last year and a half. What has the world done to him?" she asked quietly. 

"Oi!! What's this black car doing in our driveway?" Duo asked as soon as he walked through the kitchen. He fell silent as he saw the looks on Relena and Hilde's face. 

"What happened? How'd the transaction go?" 

"It was never finished. . ." Relena said. 

"Where'd Heero go!?" Duo asked wildly. 

"He's in the living room, getting checked by a doctor," Hilde said. 

"What happened to him?" Duo asked curiously. Relena told him the event and Duo smacked himself. He then walked away and into the living room to check up on Heero himself. "This day has been too much. . ." Relena said, shaking her head. 

"What about Montel? Weren't you supposed to meet him for dinner tonight?" 

"Oh, I forgot all about him!" she said, slapping herself lightly. "He promised me. . . and I won't forgive myself if I missed it. I'll just take a little nap. . . please wake me up at six if you don't see me come down around that time, okay?" Hilde absently nodded her head as her eyes followed Relena up the stairs. 

"Maybe it was a bad idea to let her come here," Hilde said aloud. 

"Ahem," Duo said. "Duo!" Hilde said, startled out of her thoughts. 

"The doctor said that Heero shouldn't be moving anywhere or going any place soon in the next two months. Seems like Heero fucked up his internal system, and the doctor was able to trace it back to at least a year ago. Heero's resting right now so we shouldn't worry about him wondering off. Damn it, Heero," Duo hissed, his fist hitting the counter. Hilde wasn't able to say anything but shake her head. 

'Poor Relena.' 

~~~~~

I'm sorry-no, I'm not sorry-if the charas are OOCky. Please e-mail if you have any comments or flames.


	6. Wings of Last Impression 6

Disclaimer: I don't own GW, and I'm getting nothing but a kick and a head ache from this, so there is no need to SUE. Seems like that is what everyone is turning to nowadays. . . 

-----

Sorry this part is so short T-T

Wings of Last Impression

Part 6

Again and again, she kept seeing that fallen face, she kept caressing his cheeks. Those wild Prussian eyes darted back and forth in confusion in her mind. Relena tossed and turned throughout her whole nap, and unknown to herself, someone was watching her. Heero leaned in his chair as she uttered 'Heero' throughout her sleep. Who is he? Is he someone important? He had heard the man Duo Maxwell and his woman talk about the same Heero a few moments ago before he sneaked upstairs.

"Were they referring to me?" Heero asked aloud, "Am I the one named Heero, and not Odin Lowe, Jr.?"

A sharp pain ran through his brain, and he clutched at his head wildly, grinding his teeth. Those fools at the lab wouldn't dare lie to me, for I've seen my own strength in those tests they run! All of my "duties," my missions, are always the same. Gather some mecha parts in various salvage yards in various colonies. To what purpose does Reiya Barton have for me?

Heero broke free from his thoughts as the woman in front of him sat up straight and gasped for air. Her slender fingers clutched tightly at the blankets around her. Eyes were wide and fear mingled within them. Heero sat back in the chair, regarding her actions.

"Are you alright?"

"I should be asking you that question, Odin," Relena said, looking down at her hands.

"No need to worry about me, I'm fine."

Heavy footsteps could be heard as a man shouted.

"Relena! Relena!"

"Montel?" Relena asked herself.

Her guess was confirmed as she saw his black hair and worried gray eyes.

"Relena, Hilde told me that you wouldn't be able to make it in time, and that you were terribly exhausted. Are you alright?" Montel asked.

"I'm fine, Montel, really. I just felt that. . . vacation. . . was in order, that's all," she said, biting her lips. "I'm sorry that I've ruined our dinner, also."

"It's alright, Hilde offered to make dinner for us, a special Valentine's dinner. That would be better than any fancy restaurant anyway," he said.

"Yes, that sounds fine," Relena said, sighing. She caught sight of Heero, and remembered that he was there. "Would you like to attend dinner with us? Please? Really, Odin, you are in no condition to go anywhere."

"I-I really have to get back. . . " Heero said, faltering.

"I demand your presence, Odin Lowe, Jr., and I will not take 'no' for an answer!"

"If you insist, I shall honor your request, madam," Heero said, getting up and walking through the door.

"Strange man," Montel commented, "Is he a friend of yours, Relena?"

"A friend?" she whispered softly to herself. 'Someone who tried to kill me several times, someone who tore my heart out and rip it to shreds every time I see him. . . is that a friend? Or a lost cause for loving someone so deeply as him that it hurts me so much. . . is that a friend?' 

"An acquaintance," she said after a while. 

"I'll leave you so you may get more sleep, if desired. I'll see you downstairs in a few hours," Montel said, getting up and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Take care to not overwork yourself," he said before he stepped out of the room. 

"Overwork myself in what, Montel? In hoping for the impossible? In hoping to finally settle the hungry ghost in my heart? Why am I so pessimistic all of a sudden? Got to get out of this mood!" Relena walked out from the room and into the bathroom across the hall. 

She gave herself a good scrub down as she replayed the earlier events in her mind. What was going on within Heero to make him so... weak... all of a sudden. 'He is fine now,' she chided herself. 'No need in overworking that brain of yours trying to play pin-the-tail-on-the-donkey in the dark.' Sighing as she opened the door, she didn't notice Heero standing there, wide-eyed as she bumped into him. A faint blush tainted her cheeks as she fumbled with her hands. Heero stood there in awkward silence.

"I'm sorry, Odin, I should have been looking to where I was stepping to," she said, breaking the ice. 

"It's my fault, also," Heero said. 

"You are still coming to dinner, right?" 

"Yes, at your request, I shall--" 

"You're making me sound like I forced you or something!" 

"Well..." 

"I'm sorry... It seems like I've been saying that phrase a bit too much today. I don't know what's wrong with me lately," Relena said, embarrassed that she shared such a thought with Heero. 'Like he'd care, anyway,' she reminded herself. 

"I'm s-sor-ry, too, for all the trouble I've put you and Hilde through," Heero said as he stepped back, wondering why the word "sorry" got stuck in his throat. 

"Excuse me, Odin, but I've really got to get dressed for dinner," Relena said, breaking into his thoughts. 

"Ah, go ahead... sorry," Heero muttered as he stepped aside. Relena accidentally brushed against Heero's body, which became rigid and soft at the same time. 

"GOD! I'm really sorry again..." Relena said, tears filling her eyes as she retreated to her room. 

Touching him like that, even if it was an accident, aroused that same feeling of excitement. Yet, it also stirred about emotions of loneliness and longing. Relena had shut her door before Heero had been able to reach for her. Heero shook his head in confusion as he closed the bathroom door. Why did I want to go after her like that? I barely know her! Heero felt dizzy again as a sharp pain fuzzied his surroundings. Gripping on tight to the edge of the sink, Heero gasped for air and control of his body. Damnit, what the hell's happening to me!? 

~~~~~


	7. Wings of Last Impression 7

Disclaimer: I don't own GW, and I'm getting nothing but a kick and a head ache from this, so there is no need to SUE. Seems like that is what everyone is turning to nowadays. . . 

-----

Whoo, sorry this one is long… are you beginning to notice a strange pattern?

Wings of Last Impression

Part 7 

"Madame, we can't control those urges he feels when he's around that Darlian woman!" a man shouted.

The woman in the swivel chair turned to his direction.

"Increase the magnitude, Wilde. He'll pay for his damn memories if they ever seek him once more," she said rather angrily.

"But, Madame, if we do that, we'll hurt him," the man responded.

"That's the whole point of the SolChip. If he doesn't learn from his mistakes the first few rounds and doesn't find ways to control it, then I'm afraid that we've invested all our time and effort into another human being, and not that war-glorified specimen we've been tailing for quite some time. Continue!"

"Yes, Madame," the man said meagerly. 

~~~~~

Relena's hands left her temples as there was a knock on her door.

"Coming!"

Opening the door to the smiling face of Montel, she took the arm that was offered to her. Sighing as she snuggled up to him, she realized something. It hit her rather abruptly and hard, but all the affection that she had been showing him had stemmed off of her crushed love for Heero. But then she realized that somehow, her version of long ago Heero had died out. No, this is love for Montel, this is. But there still might be that chance. . . where Heero might reveal himself like he did on that night so long ago. Nothing happened physically, but something did happened.

"Are you alright? Deep in thought, hmm?" Montel's voice cut across her thoughts.

"Just thinking how nice it is to have your company at a time like this, that's all," Relena replied.

Montel smiled at her and patted her hands gently. They reached the bottom of the stairs and walked towards the kitchen. Relena had her breath taken away as she saw the lovely decor of the kitchen. The lights were completely turned off, and in place of the light bulbs were candles. The light threw off a soft glow that enhanced the mood. There were five plates at the table, and Relena breathed a sigh of relief as she noticed that. Lilies and snapdragons adorned the table and vines spilled onto the floor from the center of the table.

"Please, sit!" Hilde said, coming up behind them.

"Oh, Hilde, you're beautiful!" Relena said, admiring her friend.

"Oh, this old thing?!"

"Old thing?" Duo said, popping out from the shadows, "Didn't you buy that thing today?" Hilde poked Duo as he hugged her from behind, smiling as she heard an "Oomph" from Duo.

"Where's He-I mean, where's Odin?" Relena asked, worried that he wouldn't keep his word.

"I'm here," Heero said, making his way into the kitchen.

Relena's jaw dropped to the floor and Hilde gently picked it up and placed it back. For a moment, Relena thought that the Angel of Death had come for her. Heero's pale complexion stood out against the dark garment that covered his body. The shadows and light played with his silhouette as he glided past Relena.

"Alright, now that we are all here, let's EAT!" Duo said rather enthusiastically.

"Not before we say our grace!" Hilde said.

"Fine, fine. Thank you, Shinigami, O Mighty Keeper of restless souls, for this drop-dead meal you had your servant prepare for us tonight. Heal these people tonight that joined us from their struggling battles and find... and find, uh... ripening fruit at the end of their dark passage because--" Hilde cleared her throat to stop him and resumed herself.

"--because without this _faithful_ servant of yours, this banquet would not have been possible. Amen, now let's eat!"

"That was my line, Hilde!" Duo whined.

Hilde stuffed a sweet roll into Duo's mouth, which stopped his talking for the moment as the God of Death munched away happily. Relena, Montel, and Heero hesitated for a moment after that quick scene. The enticing smell got the best of them as they piled their plates up with food. Silence reigned over the five as they ate. Two hours later, the table was cleared as Hilde set warm slices of apple pie in front of everyone. Hilde then heaped a large scoop of vanilla ice cream on the pie, finishing it off with sprinkles of cinnamon and nutmeg. The smell of cinnamon tickled Relena's nose.

"You're too much, Hilde," Montel said as he sank his teeth into the pie.

"Mmph mmph mmmmmmmmmmmph," Duo said, or rather, mumbled.

"I think Duo said 'I agree'," Relena said, giggling. Duo shook his head vigorously to show that Relena was right.

He flashed a Victory sign towards Relena as he went for a third helping. Heero ate quietly and slowly, savoring the warm pie in his mouth. A new sensation to his taste buds. By the next hour, everyone was done and in the living room, talking. Montel asked Heero a heap of questions, much to Relena's dismay. Heero replied back coldly and smoothly, his actions precise with the careful choosing of his words.

The night ended with Montel taking a graveyard shuttle back to Colony L1, for duty called him away. With apologies to Relena, they decided to meet again within the next month. Relena and Montel walked to the station, so she could say good-bye to him. As he boarded the shuttle, he waved to her and Relena waved back. She felt weird at that moment, as a dreaded feeling washed deep within her. She felt relieved, of all things, that Montel wouldn't be seen until a few weeks.

"He's my boyfriend, how could I be feeling that way?" Relena asked herself. Relena felt a chill blow through her bones, even though it was more than a little warm out. She rubbed her arms for warmth and turned to head back to Duo's house.

"You shouldn't be out here alone," a voice from the shadows said as she passed by.

Relena jumped up and almost shrieked as she saw whom the voice belonged to.

"Odin! You nearly scared me to death! Promise you won't sneak up on me like that!"

"I promise," Heero said after a few moments, "I won't do that again without giving you a warning."

"Thanks a lot," Relena said, making a slight face.

"Might I walk you back? After all, we are headed in the same direction," Heero said, half of his face obscured by the shadows that claimed him.

'This isn't Heero... this is Odin... but then how could it be Odin when it's Heero that I see?'

"That'd be nice," Relena said, looking down.

Heero cleared his throat as he offered her his arm. She looked at him, and took his arm. Relena was tempted to rest her head on his shoulders, but fought that urge. They quietly strolled through the city streets and parks, only whispering with each breath. The lights lit a dreamy path for the couple; only which they could see, but didn't know the other acknowledged it. They passed by a row of yellow carnations, and Relena came to a slow stop.

"Oh, these are so beautiful!" Relena sighed as she let go of Heero's arm and stooped down to smell it. Heero suddenly stooped down also, picking a single carnation and placed it in Relena's hands. Both were kneeling on the ground, staring intensely at each other. Heero had no idea why he did what he just did, but something, in his mind--no, in his heart--won this little battle.

Heero's hands clasped around Relena's hands, and she blushed under the soft light. As the magic of twilight and stardust seeped its way around the two, their fingers intertwined as Heero leaned in to finally taste Relena's lips. Relena's heart beat a wild rhythm as she returned the kiss, slowly at first.

Our first kiss, Heero. They deepened the kiss to a flaming passion, a fire that went out of control. Relena broke the kiss first, knowing that guilt will soon stomp around in her mind for who knows how long. Heero moaned in disappointment, both finding them standing. Heero held her tight to him, his hands tangled in her honey brown hair. Relena's nails dug their way into the back of his skin, slowly releasing the grip.

"Odin, why--" Heero put a finger to her soft lips, tempted to move his finger and place his own lips there. "Someone, faraway, long ago, told me it was best to act on your emotions."

They stayed frozen that way for a second, but eternity was what they both pictured. Heero offered her his arm again, giving her a rare genuine smile that burned into Relena's soul. She took his arm and they finished the rest of their journey together in silence.

As each separated and went to their own beds that night, confused thoughts and longing emotions surfaced in Heero's dream, as he saw Relena taken away from him, but returned with that same innocent smile. Every time he saw her face, he felt pain. She smiled at him, taking his hands into her own. She opened new doors, gave him opportunities to redeem himself. Heero finally woke up, sweat covering his body as his sides burned with pain.

"Why does it hurt so much when I think of you?" Heero quietly whispered to himself. 

~~~~~

"Where is he?"

"We don't know, Madame!"

The woman angrily stalked to the man sitting at the computer. Her cool liquid amber eyes burned in fury at the man's reply.

"I pay you idiots to keep track of him! How the hell are you going to loose him?!" she sputtered.

"Madame, we lost him as soon as he went into Colony L2. We know what his emotions are doing when he's around that Darlian woman-"

She yelled in fury and punched the man, making him double over and startled the other workers. They knew not to cross her path when she was furious, so they continued their work as if nothing happened. The man drew back in fear and quickly turned around and began typing furiously at the keyboard.

'Oh dear, dear Uncle. How troublesome that my cousin wasn't strong enough to oppress the rules of that Foreign Vice Minister. Finding him in his condition was a rather rare blessing,' she thought as she placed herself on the swivel chair. Her silvery-blue hair swayed as she tossed her head in disgust. 'I can not afford to loose him this easily. We're almost there, almost at the point of no return in this mission. The human race is not mature enough to handle the idea of peace. That's what I'm here for,' she grinned.

~~~~~

"Good morning, or rather, good afternoon, Relena," Duo chuckled. 

"What? I've been asleep that long?" Relena shook her head and winced at the bright sun. 

"What did you and Heero do last night, eh?"

"What?"

"Yeah, I saw him sneak out after you and Montel. So what did ya do?"

"N-nothing, Duo. He was kind enough to walk me back from the station. That's all," she said, and tossed a reassuring smile his way.

"Unh huh, I don't bite into it, though," Duo said as he walked to the refrigerator.

He pulled out piles of ham, turkey, roast beef, lettuce, and the list just goes on and on. He sat himself happily on the counter and fixed the sandwich. After the sandwich was finished, Duo was about to eat but stopped as Relena's eyes rested on him. He looked at the sandwich, then at Relena, then back at the sandwich.

"Should I make you some too?"

"Nice of you to notice me also, Duo," Relena said spitefully, "You're not the only one with a stomach, mind you."

Duo placed a hand behind his head as he tried to laugh out of the situation. As an act of kindness, Duo reluctantly parted with his sandwich and gave it to Relena. After taking a bite, she gave it back to Duo.

"Macaroni with cheese and sausage, odd shapes of sliced meat, olives and sardines are not my kind of thing. . . not altogether simultaneously like that," Relena said with a slight smile.

Duo looked relieved and gratefully took a big bite of his sandwich. Relena decided to go out and eat today, since she was ready for a change. 'What kind of vacation is this if I don't go out and do things?' Relena decided to try and get Heero to come along. It'll be tough, she knew, but she was determined to make him unwind from all that has happened. Smiling, Relena reached his room. 

~~~~~

"I'm detecting a disturbance within the atmosphere of the near-by Lunar cluster. Object seems to be dispersing itself strategically in plotted points of the Earth," a man read loudly and with a controlled panic.

"Do you know the original path of this object, Krovach?"

"No, ma'am, we do not. We should have been able to detect it within a thousand-mile radius. We're getting a high reading of neo-titanium."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Well, then, establish communication with the others and alert them of this new find," the woman said and with a click of her heels, she went out the door.

"Yes, Lady Une," the man saluted her gone shadow and turned around to contact the rest of the Special Forces of the Preventers.

~~~~~

"We have the victim in range. What's our next move?" a man clad in black asked into a headphone.

There was a bit of static and angry words. The man hastily murmured sorry and looked into his scope.

"Beautiful. Such a shame we must get rid of her. Miss Reiya stated that she was in our way. She must be eliminated for her sake."

The man looked around him for a bit, then focused his attention again on his target. With the pull of the trigger, the man smiled to himself and quietly left the top towers.

~~~~~

"It's nice to be out of Duo's house," Heero said quietly and tossed a quick little smile Relena's way. "Thank you for getting me out of there."

"Why, Odin! You sound like you just got out of prison!" Relena teased.

The waitress gave a surprised look in Relena's direction as she recognized her. Relena smiled at her and nodded her head. The waitress blushed in surprised at being acknowledged.

"Two specials, please," Relena said.

"Yes, ma'am," the waitress said and left.

Something shiny glinted off of Heero's eyes as he followed the trail. His heart skipped a beat as his keen eyes detected more glare and a tiny figure suspended a thousand feet into the air. Heero instinctively grabbed Relena's hands, not knowing why. He felt that he had to protect her. Hold her close; feel her there with him. Relena blushed at Heero's bold move, but soon her attention was turned on Heero's eyes.

'I've never seen his eyes so full of worry like that. . .' Relena thought. But there was that one incident. . . an attempted assassination on her life. Heero had stood in the shadows, but his eyes were so full of worry, light, before the first shot rang in the auditorium. Relena's eyes widened as she frantically scanned the crowd and buildings around her. Heero got up slowly and casually, taking Relena's hands into his. Relena cautiously got up, but was thrown to the ground as she heard a shot echo off the buildings. Relena screamed with all her might as blood seeped around her and sickly glowed a bright red on the pavement.

'But I don't feel pain,' Relena thought as she collected her thoughts.

"A-Are you okay?" Heero struggled to his feet but collapsed on Relena.

She let out a huge gasp when she saw the blood pouring forth from not her own body, but from Heero's.

"No... this can't be..." she sobbed into his broken chest.

"R-Relena... please..." Heero whispered silently.

'Why does this feel so familiar? Why did I protect her the way I did? Relena...' He felt her warm hand cup his cheek, the other hand placed over the puncture on his chest.

"Heero! Stay with me! Please! I need... I need you..." 

~~~~~

"How did it go?"

"It went well, Madame," the dark figure said, bowing.

The woman turned away and scoffed, startling the man before her.

"Well, did it go, you say?" She turned on televidcom.

The man gasped aloud as he saw the frightened and upset face of the still alive Vice-Foreign Minister. As the woman reached to turn it off, the camera zoomed in on a familiar face, though twisted with unrecognizable pain. She caught her breath and outlined his face, whispering to herself. Her face twisted in annoyance as she saw Heero clutching on tight to Relena, and Relena holding him so in her arms so securely.

"Now that we know where he is, we can easily sway his mind to rejoin us. He can't refuse it isn't programmed into the SolChip. Prepare a shuttle for Colony L2!"

"Madame, you wish to go alone?"

"I can handle him. Didn't I handle him before?"

"Yes, Madame, I will prepare a shuttle immediately," the dark figure said, backing away and disappearing.

"No one touches him but me," she seethed into the darkness.

~~~~~

"Relena, is he okay?"

Relena's head shot up at the familiar voice. Her drowsy eyes were bloodshot, her complexion was that of the pale moon, and her body was slumped from the lack of nutrition in the past three days. Relena contemplated on shrugging off the newcomers but thought twice. She offered a weak smile.

"Hi, Duo, Hilde, at least he's out of intensive care. The doctors play a cruel joke on my weak soul by stating. . ." Relena stopped for a moment to get her breath, ". . . by stating that he should wake up any moment."

"Relena," Hilde said.

She sat by Relena and threw her arms around the Foreign Vice Minister, patting her back. Duo lost his mask as Relena saw a flash of dread cross his face. That was the final straw that made Relena cry. Hilde patted Relena's hair, rocking her back and forth, whispering soothing words to calm the heart-aching storm that brewed inside of her.

"I'll go check on Heero, to see if anything has changed. I'll be back," Duo said in the Terminator voice. He puffed his chest and flung his arms out, fists balled.

Duo winked and waddled his way to Heero's room. The girls managed to get a smile and shake of their head out to Duo's shadow.

"He's so great," Relena sighed.

"I know, tell me about it," Hilde said, sticking her tongue out.

"Oh, hush!" Relena said after a while. "At least you know he cares for you, and loves you, and protects you, and makes you laugh and smile when you need it most. You're so lucky, Hilde," Relena finished quietly. 

Hilde was at a loss for words, and she blushed slightly at the forward comment Relena had made.

"He's a good person deep down inside, and serious," Hilde said solemnly," Everyone writes him off as the jester or the clown, when really. . . It's Duo that uses the mask Trowa uses." "Thank you, Hilde, for sharing that with me. I'm sure Duo wouldn't want to tell me that and spoil his reputation, eh?"

"No, I don't think so," Hilde said with a little giggle.

Relena sighed once more, sitting up straight and trying to salvage her dignity.

"You have no idea how much you've helped me. . . countless numerous times, Hilde. I love you for that, you and that hunk you call Duo," Relena said, smiling a genuine smile.

"That's what I'm here for! I love you, too," Hilde said, hugging Relena.

"Don't I get any 'I love you's too? Aww, leave me out here. . . alone. . . with no one to hug. . ." Duo sniffled in mock, appearing at the doorway and transforming into a chibi-Duo.

"Ah, you big lug, get over here!" Hilde chided him.

He bounded to them with speed and a big smile, engulfing both of the women in a bear hug. Hilde and Relena played his game by throwing their arms over him and trying to out-bear-hug Duo.

"Oh, oh, enough, enough, I can't take two beautiful women on at the same time! Though it's not a bad position," Duo said, pinching Hilde playfully.

"Ow!" Hilde said, letting go of Duo.

Relena stepped away from them and laughed. The laughter mended some of her open wounds, but new and old wounds were opening alike. 'Thank you' Relena thought to them as she slipped into Heero's room. She closed the door behind her without a creak. Silently tip-toeing and making her way through the dark, Relena stumbled upon a chair. She sat down and wiped her brow, afraid that the doctors or nurses had heard the disturbance.

Holding her breath for what seemed like forever, Relena exhaled and inhaled slowly. Able to locate Heero's still body with her eyes, she shifted the chair closer to Heero. Relena got up, walking across the bare room to open the blinds a tad bit, letting the moonlight highlight her figure. She stared up at the moon, in awe of its' awesome silent power to enchant people. Relena made her way back to the chair, and settled comfortably.

Taking Heero's hand into her own, Relena sighed and closed her eyes. Without her knowledge, Relena descended into a deep sleep, still clasping Heero's hand.

~~~~~

The early dawning of the sun infiltrated the blinds, dancing and prodding about the room in a soft wave of comfort and warmth. The machine next to Heero's bed beeped louder and louder until Heero's fingers moved a bit. His eyes tried to force itself shut, being blinded by the sun on first impact. Heero closed his eyes painfully and his left hand automatically caressed the wound in his chest. He kicked at the sheets that bound his legs together, making his whole body stuffy and hot. With all that Heero was doing, he didn't once disturb the sleeping Relena.

Everything coming back to Heero in a painful flash, he sat straight up. The tightening of his chest told him better, so he placed himself back on the bed. He sighed and began to slowly open his eyes. His eyes adjusted to the brightness of the white ceiling. He felt someone there, a warm presence, and turned his head to see Relena slumped on the chair, still holding his hand.

Confusion and strange feelings ran through his mind and heart as he observed the woman sitting in his room. He then looked down at his hand, wondering if it was her touch that brought him about.

"So," Heero spoke softly, "you waited for me? Did you think I was going to die that easily?"

He was surprised that he had used a bitter tone on the last sentence. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, then stared at Relena.

"I do not deserve an angel like you," Heero whispered, slowly bringing her hand to his face.

He stopped as her fingers twitched, the blood rushing into them made her hand burn. Relena yawned and groggily sat up, her eyes fluttering open. Her heart made a pitter-patter sound as her gaze rested upon Heero, his intense Prussian orbs staring straight through her soul. Relena tried to mumble sorry and pull her hand away, but with a surprisingly strong grip, Heero had pulled her to him. Relena sat on the bed, her heart beating faster and stronger.

"Relena."

"Yes?"

"Help me sit up, I know I can't do it alone. I'll just inflict more pain on myself," Heero said.

Relena's eyes widened at his request. Heero would have never said that! Not even to Duo! He had his strength, he had his pride, he had his "perfect soldier" mode. Relena almost trembled at what he asked of her, but her hands shot out in response and steadied Heero into a sitting position. Heero clutched at his chest, and Relena muffled her sob.

As she sat there watching him, her feelings finally came into play. She flung herself on Heero's chest, hurt as he may be, he withstood the pain. Relena's arms snaked their way around his waist and she buried her head in his shoulder.

"Heero! I thought I'd never see you alive again! The doctors said that you'd wake up any minute over the past three days! My hope rose and suffered as each minute ticked by... I was scared... so scared and worried for you..." Relena's muffled voice came out to him.

Heero listened silently, wondering in surprise.

"You stayed with me? This whole time?"

Relena picked herself off of Heero, her arms still around his waist. She nodded her head in response, and met his gaze at eye level. Fresh tears came down her cheeks as she saw him, there, alive!

"Those tears... are they for me?" Heero asked gently.

"Yes, Heero, for you and me..."

'Heero, Heero, am I Heero? Time will unfold itself,' he thought.

Heero took his left hand and wiped away the tears that hung by a single thread of her lush eyelashes, and she stared deeper into his eyes. Just as the north and south pole attract each other, both found themselves lost in their emotions and drew closer. The gap was closed as Heero sealed a kiss on Relena's lips, locking away yet another unknown treasured secret. 

~~~~~

I'm sorry-no, I'm not sorry-if the charas are OOCky. Please e-mail if you have any comments or flames.


	8. Wings of Last Impression 8

Disclaimer: I don't own GW, and I'm getting nothing but a kick and a head ache from this, so there is no need to SUE. Seems like that is what everyone is turning to nowadays. . . 

-----

Wings of Last Impression

Part Eight

"Damn it to high hell," Wufei muttered under his breath. He slapped his right arm, scratched at his neck, and rubbed his left thigh.

"Why, Wufei, what's wrong?" a female voice asked in mock surprise.

"Nothing, just go back where you came from," he hissed as he slapped his right arm again.

"I think the mosquitoes have a fatal attraction to you, Wufei," Sally snickered as Wufei scratched at his left arm.

"Focus on the job! We didn't come here to enjoy these inferno blasted bugs!" Wufei huffed and walked further into the jungle. Sally laughed inwardly to herself, smiling as she patted a bottle of sweet water and mosquito spray. She snapped out of her joke as she heard the rustling of bushes and an invisible Wufei.

'Why can't you wait for me?!' Sally grinned as she chased Wufei into the heart of the Brazilian jungle.

Wufei placed one foot on a rock and took out his binoculars. He peered through the lenses and muttered to himself. Sally stopped short behind Wufei, her gaze shifting from the faraway spec to Wufei's face. Wufei stayed still for a moment, then glanced at Sally.

"What are you gawking at? Can you not see we've a mission to complete? Get your head out of that womanish gutter of yours and concentrate!" Wufei hissed.

That got Sally's attention and she turned her face to stone. She gave a defying glare Wufei's way and took out her own pair of binoculars. She focused on the point where Wufei's gaze lingered. 'Hmm, Lady Une's guess was right. It has always been right.' Sally's vid talkie crackled to life, drawing her thoughts away. On the screen appeared first-in-command Bruno Tsaku. Worry lines crinkled his forehead.

"Sally, are you there?"

"Yeah, Bruno, I'm here. What's happening?"

"My squad and I stumbled upon something you might be interested in. One of the unknown forces spotted us, so we had to book it." There could be a "hmph" sound coming from Wufei's direction. Sally glared at him and directed her gaze back down to Bruno.

"I'm not sure how long we could hide out here before they send out some reinforcements after us, Sally," Bruno said.

"Alright, we'll be right there. Just hang on as long as you can. Over and out."

Before the screen went black, Bruno gazed at Sally's face, sadness traced in his eyes as he saluted her with a smile. Sally gasped as she caught the look, but didn't fully understand the depth of his gaze. Wufei looked at her annoyingly as she slightly caressed the screen.

"Come on, woman, locate them already so we can get out of here!"

"Patience, Wufei," Sally said quietly.

Wufei looked at her, surprised that she didn't snap back with a comment. Sally took out another device that tracked all the Preventers whereabouts within the precinct of a rough one-hundred mile radius. She twisted the steel gray knobs and typed in their location. She then inserted Bruno's code and tuned a black knob, tracing and tracking Bruno's distinct code. She smiled to herself as she found his exact location and plotted the shortest and safest way to him.

With a final beep, Sally turned around to Wufei and smiled triumphantly.

"Got 'em! They're 62o north-west of us. We can get there in less than an hour if we take this route. . ." Sally continued to Wufei.

Wufei just scoffed at her, pretending to not be interested, but was very impressed. He preferred to keep things to himself, so sure he was that Sally would boast and her ego would flare up. Wufei listened intently though and drank in every word she uttered.

"Wufei?"

"What?" Wufei asked, drawn from his thoughts.

"Let's go!" Sally said happily and pulled his hand. Wufei snorted and was dragged along with Sally, into the unknown.

~~~~~

Relena visited Heero in the hospital every day, arming herself with smiles and news. Relena received a call from Gale, her secretary, saying that she couldn't fend off the political ghosts, piling meetings, and urgent messages from everyone and anyone. Relena sighed as she walked her way up the stairs, knowing that this would be her last day to see Heero. Her work would simply take up too much time to see Heero again after this. Relena smiled as she saw Heero's door, but it was shut. He never shut his door around this time. Frowning in dismay, Relena made her way closer but stopped short as a nurse blocked her way.

"I'm sorry, Miss, but I was instructed to not let anyone in the room," the nurse said.

"Why not?" Relena asked, hurt that she could be denied.

"Orders, ma'am, you must understand. Come back some other time, but just not today," the nurse said, not looking Relena in the eye.

"Alright. Could you let Heero know that I was here today, then?"

"I'll try, ma'am. Good day to you," and stood there, in front of the door. Relena sighed and walked away, wondering why she couldn't get access to his room. 'This is my last day that I'll see Heero in a long time,' Relena thought with a bitter sweet smile. The hostility of the nurse rang in her ears, and she stopped abruptly. She twirled around, retracing her steps. A short spark of anger flared in her eyes, but died down quick, as she saw no one on the floor. Relena walked quietly to the door, glancing about. She slowly gripped the knob, wondering why her heart was beating so fast. She felt a twist of bad feelings run through her veins, and redrew her hands to herself.

"Why am I hesitating to open the door?" she softly asked herself.

Soft padding feet on the waxed floor got her attention, panicking, she opened his door in a hurry and threw herself inside. Relena closed the door and caught her breath. The sound passed by the door and Relena heaved a big sigh. She trembled at what she saw.

There, on Heero's bed, sat a woman with silvery-blue hair and eyes that glowed bright in the dark. She had her arms around Heero's waist, who by now was sitting up in bed. Chuckling slightly to herself, she leaned in and kissed Heero tenderly. She broke away from Heero, her eyes drinking him in.

"Do you remember now, love?" she asked huskily.

"Yes, Reiya," Heero said shakily, closing his eyes. Relena gasped out loud, drawing the attention of the woman Reiya to her.

"Miss Darlian, I do want to thank you for taking precious care of my pet," Reiya cooed. Relena felt sick to the stomach, and wasn't able to bring herself to talk.

Her vision became clouded as she focused on Heero, who seemed to not notice her presence. Relena put a hand up to her mouth, backing away towards the door. Reiya chuckled softly again, the laughter of mock growing within her chest. Relena felt the warm tears trail down her cheeks as she forced herself to open the door, giving a final glance at Heero.

'Heero.'

He opened his eyes immediately and his beautiful eyes ate away at her. Confusion lighted their way to her before he hung his head. Relena suppressed a spark of hope as she closed the door behind her.

~~~~~

"Relena!" Hilde said from her porch.

Relena smiled at her, trying in a vain but valiant effort to hide her recent shock. Hilde bounced down the steps and skipped to Relena, smiling. Hilde stopped as she grew nearer to Relena, noticing that she had been brooding. Hilde said nothing as she went closer to Relena and wrapped her arms around her. By then, Relena let all the frustration and confusion out, telling her about what happened.

Hilde shook her head in despair and sadness at her friend's event. She threw an arm around her shoulder and steered her into the house. Relena found herself in the kitchen, watching Hilde blankly as she rummaged around. Silence reigned supreme for a while as Hilde fixed lunch, Relena's last homemade meal before she was shuttled off back to Earth. Relena snapped out of her trance as Hilde placed a bowl of chicken noodle soup in front her.

She poured some water into a cup and gave one to Relena. The oven timer buzzed, Hilde running to it and opened the oven door, taking out fresh French bread. Hilde placed a medium-sized crystal bowl between them, full of sliced mangoes, strawberries, blackberries, melons, and watermelons. Relena smiled appreciatively at Hilde.

"Thank you, Hilde, for making my last meal beautiful."

"No problem! I have fun doing this anyway," Hilde said, winking at her.

During the lunch, Hilde and Relena talked about life. They traded memories of the war, the good and bad things, sharing hopes and dreams as they ate the fruit. They were interrupted as Duo came in, eyeing their food.

"Aw, Hildey! You didn't leave any for me?!" Duo said wistfully.

"Not with you all dirty and grimy like that, of course not!" Hilde scolded. "Clean yourself up, don't forget that today is Relena's last day."

Duo nodded and rushed up the stairs, both girls hearing him slam the bathroom door behind him.

"Fastest way to get that guy cleaned after an all-nighter and half day stay in the basement is to set down the number one rule: No eating until you're clean!" Hilde said with a laugh.

Relena laughed along with Hilde, finishing off the last bread. Relena sat back and thought quietly to herself. She watched Hilde bring out another bowl of soup, two baskets of bread, a platter of roasted beef complete with a side of mash potatoes and green beans, and another enticing bowl of fruit. Relena eyed the fruit, and her hand shot out and retrieved a plump strawberry.

"Relena!" Duo said from the doorway.

"Mmph-Yes, Duo?" Relena said as she chewed on the strawberry. She gulped it down and then smiled at Duo, who came to the table and sat beside her.

"Ask first, please! I'm really starving and all," Duo said, the white towel strung about his neck, his damp hair falling behind him.

He was bare to the waist, wearing big black boxers that said "Shinigami" on the back with two scythes crossed in front. Hilde rolled her eyes at his appearance.

"The least you could do was cover yourself a bit more," Hilde said, staring at him.

"Oi, Hilde, Relena's been with us for almost a month! She knows how I am, ain't that right?" Duo said, stuffing his face already.

Relena giggled and murmured yes, a very faint blush across her cheeks. Hilde sighed and threw her hands up in silent defeat and sheer annoyance. Relena checked her watch and jumped up.

"I should really be heading to the shuttle station now," Relena said, scooting out from her chair.

She tried to take her dishes to the sink, but Hilde insisted to leave that to her. Relena agreed after a few minutes and headed upstairs. As she passed the room where Heero had slept in before the accident, she stopped and stood in the doorway. Her eyes misted as she inhaled deeply, trying to imprint his scent in her mind.

'Who was that woman that was with Heero? Why did she call him 'love'? Why did he say yes. . . what was there to remember!?' Relena clutched the sides of her head and ran to her room, sitting on the chair where he had been a few weeks ago. She released her hands and they fell to her sides. Glancing about the room, she spotted her suitcases.

"I really am going, back to another life that. . ." Relena wasn't able to finish as Hilde shouted to her.

"Montel's here to pick you up!"

"I'll be down in a moment!" Relena shouted back, getting up. She walked reluctantly towards her bed, taking the suitcases and walked out the door. She came down the stairs slowly, a smile slowly spreading on her face as she spotted Montel. To her surprise, she dropped her suitcases down and ran to him, throwing her arms about him.

'Warmth, just give me warmth,' Relena thought as she buried her head in Montel's shoulder. Montel just stared down at her, wondering what came over her. He smiled at her and hugged her fiercely back. 'The moment is right,' Montel thought. 

~~~~~

"Okay," Relena said, as she straightened up, "let's get to the shuttle station."

Montel released her and picked her bags up. He went out the door with her suitcases, and Relena lingered behind. She turned around to Hilde, who stood there with a shine in her eyes. Relena went up to Hilde and embraced her.

"Thank you for everything, Hilde," whispered Relena, "I'll repay you somehow."

"Don't make me start crying," Hilde whispered back, a smile tugging at her lips.

"My turn!" Duo said, separating the women. Duo gave Relena a bear hug and a peck on the cheek. "You be careful with that Montel, now," Duo said, "or else the Masked Shinigami will be at his window sill!"

"Duo," Relena said with a light tone.

She smiled at them and walked out the door. Relena looked ahead, to see Montel waiting for her with a smile. Relena glanced towards the Maxwell porch, seeing Duo wrap his arms around Hilde, and Hilde waving back at her. Duo gave her a Victory sign and formed his right hand to resemble a phone. He mouthed the words "call me" to her. Relena giggled and nodded her head. She gave a slight wave as she finally joined Montel. Montel opened the door for her and giving one last look at Duo and Hilde, she sat herself in. Montel came in some seconds later, sitting across from her.

"It's good to see you so soon," Montel said.

"Yes, I know," Relena said as the limo picked up speed.

"You're not traumatized about the assassination, are you? I'm really sorry I couldn't come by and try to console you," Montel said.

"Not to worry yourself about it, I'm a big girl. Your sympathy should be redirected to my fortunate friend who bit the bullet for me," Relena said, her hands twisting the ends of her shirt. All was silent as they traveled the rest of the way to the shuttle station. Once they reached their destination, all the luggage, flight path, time, stops, and tickets were cleared. They walked slowly hand in hand to their shuttle, Relena being stopped every now and then by reporters or supporters. She just flashed her smile and did her little handshake, while all inside she was asking them to leave her alone. Before they boarded the shuttle, Montel stopped Relena and faced her. He held her firmly but his tone was gentle.

"Now is a good time as any," Montel said, reaching deep within his pocket.

He got on one knee and produced a gold velvet box. Relena blushed and tried to calm her panicking heart. She thought of all the times that she and Heero had shared. She hastily compared Montel to Heero, Heero to Montel.

"Will you marry me, Relena?"

There was the question she was waiting for, all her life since she knew how to love a human being the way. . . the way she had loved Heero. Someone caught her eye as a couple walked behind them, the woman pausing as everyone else was to hear her answer. She recognized the woman's silvery-blue hair, and the outline of Heero's hair in the dusk. The woman named Reiya clutched tightly at Heero's arm, giving him little pecks on the cheeks all the while eyeing Relena.

It's decided, she thought, as she gave her answer. 

~~~~~

I'm sorry-no, I'm not sorry-if the charas are OOCky. Please e-mail if you have any comments or flames.


	9. Wings of Last Impression 9

Disclaimer: I don't own GW, and I'm getting nothing but a kick and a head ache from this, so there is no need to SUE. Seems like that is what everyone is turning to nowadays. . . 

-----

Wings of Last Impression

Part Nine

"Sally! I'm relieved that you and Wufei are here!" Bruno Tsaku said, extending a hand out to her.

She took his hand but found herself in his embrace, resting her head momentarily on his shoulder. A loud "Ahem" could be heard and Sally looked up into Bruno's face. He smiled fondly at her and then released Sally. Wufei grumbled about something but wasn't audible.

"Glad to be here, Bruno. Now what's this thing that you've found?" Bruno's eyes lightened at the mention of his discovery, and he took her hand again. He began to lead her away, and Sally looked back to Wufei.

"Wufei, come on!" Sally said as Bruno took her further away.

Wufei stared stonily into thin air, where Sally had used to be. He sighed and decided to "follow them in case those bakas and that onna get into trouble." A few minutes of a hot hike and a break later, they came upon a clearing in front of a temple. There were already a few men stationed at what seemed like an opening at the very bottom of the temple. Bruno greeted the others and took a torch for himself and Sally as they entered the temple.

"Wow, is this thing real?" Sally asked, touching the walls.

"You'll see soon enough," Bruno said with a troubled smile.

Wufei entered the temple with a torch, looking about him. He snorted disgustedly as he saw Sally and Bruno, who was still holding Sally's hand, make a turn. This shouldn't bother me so much, Wufei thought. Whoever said it was bothering me?! His ego came into play and he followed behind them. More minutes passed by as they finally came to a stop. Before them was a very huge and empty room. Adorned on the walls were torches and relics. There standing in the middle of the room was a 17-meter high statue, Sally observed to herself.

"Unveil the terror!" Bruno said.

Much to her surprise, and Wufei's surprise who reached them as Bruno dictated the order, stood a gleaming. . . 

"A new type of mobile suit?" Sally asked herself.

Wufei's eyes grew wide at what his eyes saw. It couldn't be. . . they must be here for war, he thought. Bruno shook his head and contacted someone on his vid talkie. Wufei paced around the machine slowly, surely, skillfully.

Sally watched this ceremony of pilot and machine, taking a note that Wufei was graceful as a cat the way he moved. Like his presence was going to disturb this image, this machine's ability, if he didn't circle it the way that thing deserved. He tapped lightly at the leg, listening to its music chime and echo throughout the room. He felt a giddy chill enrapture his soul, as if something long gone ago had just woken up.

The machine stood tall and proud, a large blue cape cascading from its shoulder. It had a shield attached to its left arm, and as he observed closer, noticed a beam saber protruding from its back. He walked quietly to the right side, surprised to see no hand of any kind. Instead of a hand, there was a barrel of sort attached to it, six holes shining. Wufei thought twice about peering inside those holes, and his better judgment won.

He stuck a finger in the closest hole and felt around. Wufei drew his finger out as he brushed it against something sharp. Wufei stuck his bloody finger in his mouth, easing the pain. He took his torch and held it up, a bright gleaming metallic metal shining in his eyes.

"What is this machine's weapons? To what purpose does it serve to be placed on Earth?" Wufei asked out loud.

"We've been trying to figure that out ever since we found this place. The weird thing is," Bruno said, holding his breath a bit, "is that this temple isn't real. It's as if this thing had set it up, to hide it from everyone and only accessible by the person who sent it. This is a surprising mixture of iron, steel, titanium, and gundanium," Bruno said.

"WHAT?! Gundanium? How could that be? I thought all mines processing that metal had been suspended of further operation!" Wufei nearly shouted, his mind working overtime to process any information that would help unravel some strings from this ball of mystery.

"To my knowledge and what Lady Une has told me, there should be four more."

"This sounds eerily familiar, Wufei," Sally said.

"It does, but where's the pilot at, huh?" Wufei retorted.

"We don't know if it's operated by man or controlled by man from outside," Bruno said. "Much help that is," Wufei said.

Bruno didn't want to start anything with this headstrong and stubborn man, so he said nothing. Sally wondered too, about this, but kept it in her mind.

"We could try and destroy this machine," Sally said thoughtfully.

"With what?" Wufei asked irritably.

"The explosives we always have on board our shuttle!"

"We don't have that kind of time for that! Should have thought ahead about bringing things like that! Whoever sent it here could come for it at any given time. And we won't be prepared!" Wufei sputtered.

"Oh, so now what! Are you blaming me for not taking it along with us? What about you, huh? Have you ever thought about that yourself?!"

Sally shouted at him, loosing control. Bruno looked back and forth at the two, a sweat bead appearing on his forehead.

"We can keep any intruders away for some time, we have enough ammo for that," Bruno said, "You guys can head back to your shuttle and get whatever necessary thing to blow the machine sky high for all I care," Bruno said, silencing the arguing couple.

Wufei contemplated for a second, knowing that this was the best plan offered at the moment. Sally looked intently at Wufei, then back at Bruno.

"Alright," Wufei muttered, "let's go now."

"Okay," Sally said.

Bruno walked them out and into the sun. Sally reversed the directions on the track device. Bruno went up to her and gave her a hug, kissing her cheek ever so slightly. No one saw Wufei's eyes bug out, for he was standing behind the tree, trying to avoid everyone else. Sally broke away and surprise was etched in her eyes.

"I'll be waiting, Sally. No matter how long it takes you," Bruno said, and with a final wave, he joined his comrades out in the field, near the fake temple. Wufei closed his eyes as Sally came near, and flinched as she softly tugged at his shirt.

"We must go now, Wufei, and get this thing over with," Sally said, charging ahead. Wufei got an uneasy feeling of the events coming ahead of them. 

~~~~~

The words tumbled from her mouth, the crowd roaring in anticipation. An invisible tear made its way down her visage, which everyone readily accepted as a tear of joy. She silently stood by, watching her own body from the distance. It was time to move on, without Heero's help. A woman squealed with pure delight, her mind racing and reeling at the upcoming events. She had to admit she couldn't have come up with a better timing than this.

"Come on, Odin, let us leave this forsaken place and go back to our little paradise," she whispered as she drew Heero away from the crowd.

Something snapped inside of Heero's mind, and as he clutched his head and thrashed about in agony mentally, his past came flashing back to him, little by little. He saw in his mind, reserved in the far depths of his memory, a girl wearing a white dress, being led by a puppy. "Mary, Mary," Heero said silently to himself.

Reiya stared at him in almost horror, but maintained her cool composure. She led Heero quickly off the platform and into their private shuttle. Reiya gave out sharp commands to head back to the Lunar cluster as soon as possible. Heero sat opposite of her, hands in his lap and his eyes, always boring into hers in the most unfashionable way. Reiya often found herself staring at Heero, both out of habit and secret admiration. It killed her to wish to know what the perfect soldier was thinking of at the moment, what his past life was like before she picked him up. Reiya gave out a little laugh, happy to at least know that she has taken Heero from Relena.

'There are those memories again. . . Are they for real, or are they just a part of Reiya's doing?' Heero thought.

He closed his eyes and saw Relena, for the very first time. He opened his eyes and adjusted them on the seats. Those seats looked exactly like the ones that were on Relena's shuttle. Sneaking on the shuttle, Heero hid the little honey terror and made his way to a spot she knew she would sit. He placed the teddy bear there, with a note.

He heard light footsteps, and knew it was Relena. He turned his head down and greeted her. He could feel her eyes bore into his back, as if out of recognition or other. Continuing on his way, Heero didn't stop until he was sure he felt her eyes on him again. Turning around, there was Relena, holding the envelope. She gave him a last smile as she tore it in two. Amusement crept over his face as he nodded in acknowledgement her silent message.

Longer memories of his life flashed through his mind, and exhaled sharply as the final pieces slid into place. Reiya gave him a sharp look, but dismissed it as the pilot of the shuttle began to prepare them for the landing. After docking and checking their bags, Reiya and Heero headed towards her estate, the sole heir of the Barton Foundation.

"It's good to see you once more, Mr. Lowe," the butler said as he opened the door.

Heero nodded and walked up the spiraling staircases, letting his hand caress the smooth mahogany banister. He entered a familiar room, lit only by a flickering candle. Heero blew it out, took out his laptop, and turned it on. The green light lingered on his face, making his fingers type away melodically at the keys. He found himself hacking into The Barton Foundation, moving and reading files from one location to another. He found himself smirking as he typed in the code he perfected at the age of seven.

'No one will be able to trace it back to me,' he thought as he leaned back in his chair. He almost expected Duo to creep up on him and try to find his gun. Heero sat straight up as he read the file's name: Operation Meteor: Lunar Stardust. Heero scanned the information, his forehead crinkling with a small flame of worry. Sending mail to Lady Une about this information under an unknown name, he closed the laptop and sat on the edge of the bed.

He remembered how Reiya Barton had found him. It was only a few days after Relena's 23rd birthday. Watching, seeing, and tasting her, he observed from the shadows a new person. His feet led him astray, away from reason. He argued and ran from whatever haunted him, hoping to leave them behind with reality. The next thing he knew, he was on the ground, unable to move and felt a fierce fire run through his veins. Heero readily gave up to the clutches of Death.

The next day, Heero found himself not staring into the Devil's face, but into the face of the woman who saved him. Relena's face hovered above him, giving him a genuine smile. He slipped into unconsciousness as the fire raged within him. A few more days passed by, and he felt well enough to open his eyes. A shadow stirred in the corner, catching his eyes. He turned his head towards the noise, only a grim line on his face as the woman walked to him. He has never seen her before in his life.

Heero struggled to remember what had happened last night. The woman said that he'd been out for a few days, and that he should thank her for saving him. Heero only snarled as he reached about for. . . for what? He didn't remember, he didn't know if this was out of habit or out of instinct. He knew that he was irritated that she interfered. The woman laughed, telling him that his gun had been removed before he was brought into the room.

Heero found himself on a cold, metal table, with many people around him, prodding and poking him. He often heard them say "perfect specimen" to each other. For the early part of that year, all he could remember was the bright lights, slipping in and out of reality. Reiya befriended Heero, telling him that he should do this, do that. After all, he owed it to her. Reiya had called him Odin, a strange name that was unfamiliar on his tongue as he tasted his own name.

But Heero had to take her words for himself; he didn't remember who he was. He didn't know all that he left behind, all that lied ahead for him. Now he had a new future, going to salvage yards for scraps of titanium and gundanium, mostly gundanium. Those days held nothing but searching and training, Reiya claiming that she was only trying to improve his lifestyle. But the thing that Heero had retained from his old lifestyle was the depth of his stare and his instincts, which only sharpened at times like these.

~~~~~

"Almost there, almost there. Just a bit more to go," Sally said to herself.

Wufei snorted in front of her as he trudged along, voicing out Sally's rally in his mind. He didn't mind the hike; it was good exercise. But the heat was the thing that suffocated his lungs. Back on the colony, the temperature was controlled and suited to the human bodies. No extreme coldness or hotness; here, Mother Nature ran amuck. Wufei accepted that fact but only to a certain degree.

Sally squealed when the white shuttle came into view. Pushing past Wufei, Sally punched in the access code on the door. With a little knick-knack sound, the shuttle door opened and cool air rushed past the fatigued couple. Wufei came behind Sally and dropped everything to the floor, heading towards the cooler. Sally beat him already to the cooler, drawing out the last two water bottles. Wufei cursed slightly under his breath, and Sally laughed as she threw a bottle to Wufei. He caught it with an "oomph" as Sally went to the cockpit.

The vidscreen flickered on and Lady Une's face appeared.

"Sally?"

"Yes, ma'am?!" Sally said, almost falling over at the unexpected call.

"What is the status on your mission so far? Where's Wufei?" Lady Une asked with anxiousness in her voice. 

If Wufei were injured, she wouldn't be able to spare another Preventor for quite some time.Sally, noticing her tone of voice, slightly parted the curtains. Wufei was stripped to his waist, pouring half of the bottled water on top of his head and drinking the other half. Sally gulped and quietly closed the curtain. She turned around with a slight blush on her face.

"He's, ah, cooling down right now. Rough hike we had before us, you know," Sally said, sitting in the pilot's chair.

"Right, well, is there anything major you would like to tell me?"

"We found a new MS," Wufei intercepted.

Sally turned around, donning a slight frown that Wufei had put his shirt back on. Wufei went on to explain the findings of the MS, and Lady's Une forehead wrinkled with concern.

"Could you two hold on for a moment?" Lady Une asked before she switched screens.

"Do you think you'd be able to pilot that thing if you were able to?" Sally asked Wufei.

"Of course, I could. Piloting any mobile suit is my specialty," Wufei said haughtily.

Before Sally could give him the proper reply, the screen flickered again, but this time, the screen was split in two. On the left side was Lady Une, and on the right side was Howard.

"Howard!" Sally cried out.

"If it isn't the lovely Sally Po herself," Howard said with a little chuckle.

"What gives?" Sally asked.

"Lady Une informed me of the new MS you guys saw earlier today. Now, if I can have the details again, please, and I'll run this information through my computer and try to establish something solid with it," Howard said.

Wufei grew agitated that their time was being cut. In a quick breath, Wufei condensed the description, and Howard nodded and "mm-hmm" throughout the whole explanation. After all was told, everyone looked expectantly at Howard.

"What do you want me to say?" Howard asked wryly after a few seconds.

Everyone by then face faulted.

"Just kidding!" Howard said, giving them a peace sign. "Actually, I think I'll stop by and see that suit myself!"

"What? Aren't you out in space or somewhere else far away from here?"

"So now what? You don't want this old man to visit you people anymore?" Howard asked in mocking sadness.

"No, Howard, by all means, do come. But we have some friends waiting for our return to uh. . . blow up the mobile suit before it falls into the wrong hands, see," Sally said.

"No problem! I'll be there in a few, don't blow that suit up, and keep your shirts on!

"With that, Howard signed off. Sally blushed a bit at the earlier encounter, and Wufei just scowled in her direction.

"I leave it all to you guys," Lady Une said, "Good luck and good bye." Sally sat there for a moment, thinking to herself. Wufei turned on his heels and cleared his throat.

"Let's get all the ammo we can stuff in our packs and get crackin'!" Sally said, marching past Wufei and into the Gundanium box that held all the necessary equipment to blow the world up.

Ten minutes passed and Sally and Wufei were fit to fight a squad of mobile dolls, not that they really wanted to in this weather. Wufei was about to go ahead but Sally grabbed the end of his shirt. Wufei almost stumbled back into Sally's arms as his eyes went wide.

"Why did you do that?!" Wufei asked irritably.

"Waiting for Howard, remember?" Sally asked with an innocent smile on her face.

Wufei growled under his breath and sat in the corner of the shuttle. He closed his eyes, hoping to calm himself down before venturing out and doing something stupid. Sally turned her back on him, staring out into the jungle, humming a childhood lullaby. Sally dialed Bruno's code and his face appeared on the screen.

"Bruno! How are you guys holding up?" Sally asked.

"We're doing fine, nothing to worry about!" Bruno said with a smile.

"Just wondering though; when are you guys gonna come back?""We'll be back in a few minutes, I'm not sure how long though. We're to wait for an old friend who would help us with the mobile suit's functions. I'm estimating at least an hour for his arrival. Would you guys be okay until then?"

"Sure, do whatever you need to do," Bruno said, "I'll see you later. Gotta check with my other men. Bye, Sally."

"Bye, Bruno," Sally said. "I hope Howard doesn't take his sweet time to get here. I've got a bad feeling about something."

"Says you and who else?" Wufei said, cracking one eye open.

"Me and my woman's intuition, that's who," Sally retorted.

Wufei snorted and continued to meditate. That's how they stayed for the rest of the day, Wufei meditating and Sally with her eyes searching for the figure of Howard. Sally began to grow impatient as the time ticked by, worried by the possibility of an invasion where Bruno was. She was about to turn around and tell Lady Une that she couldn't wait any longer when the bushes in the distance began to crackle with noise.

~~~~~


End file.
